Turn
by Alkarin
Summary: Una buena acción siempre merece otra. Aparentemente. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Turn.**

**Autor: **_**Sara's Girl**_

**Resumen:** Una buena acción siempre merece otra. Aparentemente. Epílogo compatible/AU. Slash HP/DM pero con algo de canon heterosexual por el camino. Por favor, confía en mí - Te prometo que el epílogo no te morderá.

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La historia le pertenece a _**Sara's Girl**__, _quien muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Por otro lado, Harry es propiedad de Draco y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**N/A:** Esta historia contiene algo de relaciones heterosexuales, un montón de slash, algunas cosas simpáticas del epílogo y un montón de AU. Está inspirado vagamente en la película 'The Family Man', pero en realidad, es una variación sobre un concepto, francamente, muy viejo. Les imploro que simplemente confíen en mí y disfruten de la historia.

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada.

**Capítulo Uno.**

19 de diciembre del 2017.

Harry mira ferozmente a través del parabrisas de su prestada camioneta todoterreno y hace contacto visual con un encogimiento, desaprobando a la anciana por medio segundo, antes de que la base de su mano se cierre de golpe contra el volante y el claxon resuene fuertemente hacia el autobús lleno de personas mayores que acaba de bloquearlo. Es la tercera vez que algo así ha sucedido desde que se alejó de King's Cross y ya ha tenido suficiente.

"¡Aprende a conducir!", se queja inútilmente. El infractor conductor no puede escucharlo, lo sabe, pero la mal encarada anciana sacude su cabeza y codea a sus amigos, chasqueando la boca con desaprobación.

"Papá, cálmate", llega una voz desde el asiento trasero mágicamente ampliado.

Todavía echando humo, Harry se encuentra con los ojos de su hija en el espejo retrovisor. "Estoy perfectamente calmado, Lily. Sólo estoy un poquito harto de los autobuses que piensan que pueden hacer lo que sea que quieran, porque son grandes. Eso es todo".

Lily arruga su nariz, levantándola. "Necesitas desengancharte. En serio".

"Desengancharme", repite en voz baja. Aparta la mirada de su expresión de yo-lo-sé-todo y en cambio se centra en el reflejo de sus propios ojos, sólo por un momento. Realmente no recuerda cuando consiguió aquellas ojeras y patas de gallo. De dónde vinieron o qué es lo que quieren. Lanzando sus ojos de nuevo a la carretera, echa un último vistazo hacia los ocupantes del autobús de la tercera edad, que se supone que tampoco recuerdan bien.

Joder, que está cansado. Nunca ha sido muy bueno conduciendo, tampoco, pero aquí está, arrastrándose a lo largo del camino a cien kilómetros por hora con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con mal genio, con cuatro niños y con el gato de Lily, quien no parece capaz de estar separado de ella. No importa que sólo tomara prestado el nuevo (y pesadamente modificado, para gran disgusto de Molly) auto de Arthur porque es su turno de llevar a los niños desde la estación y eso que Lily podría haberse quedado con bastante facilidad en casa. Pero no, porque está horrorizada con la idea de que podría perderse de algo, especialmente algo que tenga que ver con Hogwarts.

Así que ella se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas junto a la ventana, sosteniendo una ronroneante bola de gato sobre su regazo y diciéndole a Harry que 'se desenganche'. Supone que debería sentirse afortunado de que ella no esté agregando su voz a la discusión sin sentido que actualmente se está librando entre Al, Rose Weasley y James. Harry pellizca el puente de su nariz y suspira mientras nada momentáneamente en el camino frente a él. Es una pena que 'el no querer saber' no disminuya el dolor en su cráneo.

"¡Err, eso es asqueroso!", grita Rose, entre risas dispersándose desde el asiento trasero.

No es como si él no se complaciera con verlos; el período de invierno siempre se siente como el más largo, y se ha perdido los pequeños actos de rebelión de James, las preguntas extrañas de Al, y el acto de la hermana siamesa con Rose, que a menudo lo deja preguntándose cuántos hijos tiene en realidad. Pero... deseaba que ellos pudieran tener el placer de verlo de una manera tranquila. Sólo por un ratito. Sólo hasta que pueda quitarse de encima de su piel lo último de este día. Y ver qué clase de humor tiene Ginny.

_Desengancharse_, entona bravamente dentro de su cabeza. _Desengancharse_.

"Como sea", Al le está diciendo a Rose, "Scorp dice que ahora que su mamá y su papá se están divorciando, él va a-".

"¿Qué?", le interrumpe Harry, dando la vuelta en su asiento para mirar a su hijo tan bruscamente que el auto gira a la derecha y Lily salta y se agarra del apoyabrazos. El gato, al parecer, se ha asegurado a sí mismo enganchando las afiladas garras en su muslo. "Lo siento, Lil". Endereza el auto con cierto esfuerzo y en su lugar mira a Al por el espejo. "¿Qué fue eso sobre Mal... sobre la mamá y el papá de Scorpius?".

Al lo mira de vuelta, todo ojos verdes y con la nariz manchada de tinta. "Ellos están en trámites de divorcio".

"¿Scorpius te dijo eso?", presiona Harry, sintiéndose inesperadamente sacudido por la noticia.

"Sí. Pero está en el periódico, también... Oi, James. ¡James! Préstame eso un minuto". Al se inclina sobre Rose y trata de tomar el diario El Profeta detrás del cual James ha estado escondiéndose desde que comenzó el viaje.

James lo mira furiosamente. "No".

"¡Sólo por dos segundos!".

"No, Al, lárgate. Estoy leyendo".

"Lenguaje", murmura Harry distraídamente. No ha leído el Profeta en mucho tiempo, pero aún así se encuentra a sí mismo estirando inútilmente su cuello, tratando de ver las páginas impresas que están colgando sobre James.

"No estás leyendo, ¡estás pervirtiéndote con Reeda Rathbone!", se jacta Al.

James lo mira ferozmente del modo en que sólo un adolescente puede, mientras Lily y Rose montan un coro de "James ama a Reeda, James ama a Reeda...", lo que hace que Harry sonría para sí mismo a pesar del golpeteo en su cabeza.

"Estás muerto", murmura sombríamente, apretando más firmemente sobre el periódico.

"James, deja de ser un culo hirviente", gimotea Al. Rose ríe disimuladamente con aprobación.

"Lenguaje", suspira Harry de nuevo, secretamente divertido ante la creatividad del insulto.

Lily suspira y luego hay una ráfaga de papel crujiendo y descontentas protestas de las que Lily emerge con una engreída mirada, y un James medianamente agitado, agarrando las páginas con las fotos de la capitana del Puddlemere United siendo azotada por el viento, y un encantado Al, que ahora está revolviendo las páginas restantes, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Aquí está", le dice Al, doblando el periódico y equilibrándolo sobre sus estiradas rodillas.

_No te sientes así en el auto_, piensa Harry vanamente, pero no dice nada. Y toma una respiración profunda.

"Es lamentable comprobar que Draco y Astoria Malfoy (Greengrass, de soltera) anunciaron su separación después de un matrimonio de quince años. La separación se hará formal en Año Nuevo, y el único hijo de la pareja, Scorpius, permanecerá en la Mansión Malfoy con su padre", le dice Al, terminando con una floritura y una sonrisa de 'te lo dije'.

"Pobre Scorpius", dice Rose, extendiendo su mano y permitiendo que el gato de Lily la lama.

Al se encoge de hombros. "De todos modos, él siempre está diciendo que nunca ve a su mamá".

"¿No está avergonzado?", le dice Lily. "Ya sabes, ¿poniéndolo todo en el periódico?".

"No está realmente...", comienza Al.

"... avergonzado", él y Rose le informan como uno solo. Lily eleva sus cejas.

_Divorciado_, piensa Harry, desconectándose del ruido en el asiento trasero una vez más. Los Malfoy no se divorcian, ciertamente. Han pasado menos de cuatro meses desde que vio a Malfoy de nuevo, en carne y hueso, después de todos estos años, y ahora Harry no puede dejar de preguntarse de qué se perdió. Había estado tan asombrado de verlo de nuevo, simplemente parado sobre la plataforma con su parecido hijo y su chiste de esposa, que no le había prestado atención a nada más. Ahora que piensa en ello, no supone que Malfoy pareciera tan feliz. Pero entonces, nunca lo _ha estado_, ¿verdad?

A Harry no le importa lo que algunas de las voces más sensatas en su cabeza tengan que decir, no hay nada de malo con tener un poco de curiosidad natural sobre la gente extraña en la vida de uno. O sobre la gente extraña que solía estar en la vida de uno...

Harry salta, asustado por una serie de frenéticas explosiones de claxon desde detrás de él, y se da cuenta de que ha desacelerado prácticamente hasta ser un punto muerto en el medio de una carretera de doble vía. Horrorizado, baja su pie y hace gestos de disculpa con su mano hacia los otros autos mientras frota su caliente rostro y se pregunta si este dolor de cabeza puede, posiblemente, ponerse peor. Pasan un buen par de segundos después cuando se da cuenta de que ha dejado de lado el volante completamente.

"Jodido Malfoy", murmura para sí mismo mientras corrige el viraje y sostiene firmemente el volante.

**888**

Mientras conducen por Ottery St. Catchpole, todo el mundo se queda en silencio, sólo por un segundo o dos, para mirar por la ventana y admirar el reluciente revestimiento escarchado sobre el camino y la hierba y los árboles. Conduce más allá de la casa de campo de Ron y Hermione en las afueras, más allá del cúmulo de las tiendas del pueblo, la oficina de correos y la taberna, el estanque de patos, la escuela de Lily -cerrada por Navidad- y finalmente se detiene en su propia entrada.

Cuando sale del auto y se estira, puede ver la Madriguera en la distancia. Inhala profundamente y saborea el olor del invierno, el aire frío y el más remoto indicio de humo saliendo de la torcida chimenea de Arthur y Molly. Un tenue murmullo de la risa de un niño en el viento, que podría ser Hugo jugando en el frío aire con su abuela, pronto es enterrado por los golpes de las puertas del auto, chirridos y el golpeteo de los baúles. En algún lugar a su izquierda, el gato de Lily maúlla en protesta por el repentino cambio de temperatura.

"Correcto", dice Harry, pasando lentamente el helado aire por sus pulmones y sacudiéndose para ponerse en acción. "Sosténganlos firmemente por dos segundos mientras aligero sus baúles". Saca su varita y lanza el hechizo sobre cada uno por turno, mientras lo hace, lanza ansiosas miradas hacia la pintura del auto de Arthur, sabe mejor que nadie que lo devolverá rayado dos veces seguidas.

"Abrigos y zapatos fuera, baúles arriba", lo intenta Harry, suspirando. "¿Tranquilamente? ¿En silencio?".

"Aplausos, papá... una carrera al piso de arriba... devuélveme eso, James... ergh, ¿qué es eso?... ¡UN HIPOGRIFO GIGANTE!", sus oídos son agredidos desde varios ángulos diferentes y entonces se queda solo en la entrada.

La casa huele a frío y a humedad, como si hubiera estado vacía durante todo el día, pero puede oír a Ginny en la cocina. Pateando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él, se dirige hacia el sonido de platos traqueteando, quitándose su abrigo de invierno a medida que avanza. No es más que apenas consciente de la preventiva ingesta de aliento mientras entra en la cocina e intenta quitarse de encima su horrible día y desconectarse del estruendo y las elevadas voces de sus hijos en la planta alta. Con un suave suspiro, se da cuenta de que ha olvidado llevar a Rose a casa.

Tampoco que sea la primera vez.

"¿Todo el mundo está en una sola pieza?", le pregunta ella sin darse la vuelta sobre el mostrador. Sus túnicas del trabajo están arrojadas sobre una silla de la cocina, como si ella no hubiera estado en casa por mucho tiempo.

"Todos, los cuatro", admite, y toma un momento para que Ginny entienda su significado.

"¿Otra vez?".

"Me temo que sí".

Ella manotea su largo cabello fuera de su rostro y luego lo suelta. "Jefe de Aurores y eres incapaz de traer a casa el número correcto de niños. ¿De qué se trata?".

"En el trabajo tengo a otras personas para hacer el conteo por mí", le dice Harry, sabiendo que ella está medio bromeando. Pero sólo medio. "¿La vejez?", sugiere en su lugar cuando no hay respuesta.

Ginny se ríe brevemente y agita su varita, enviando una ráfaga de platos volando a través de la habitación y entrando en una alacena. Harry da un paso atrás como siempre lo hace, cada vez pensando que están a punto de chocar y destrozarse en medio del aire, pero como de costumbre, se apilan pulcramente a sí mismos y la puerta de la alacena se cierra con un clic. Ella comienza con las cacerolas de la noche anterior; y Harry frunce el ceño.

"Dije que yo haría eso", le dice suavemente.

Ginny levanta la mirada brevemente, sus expresivos ojos acosándolo. Se encoge de hombros torpemente y Harry, que ha estado apoyado contra la encimera, se pone ligeramente rígido y presiona sus manos sobre el mármol.

"Era un desastre. Estaba molestándome. Pensé que habías supuesto que tendrías la tarde libre", le dice ella en tono acusador.

Harry se estremece. _La tenía_, pero como de costumbre, no había resultado de esa manera. Le había tomado casi hasta las tres el pelear a su modo para salir de debajo de una montaña de papeleo y había tomado las cosas bien hasta que tuvo que manejar de último momento hasta el centro de Londres para encontrarse con el Expreso de Hogwarts. El problema con su trabajo es que a pesar de estar aparentemente a cargo del departamento, todo el mundo quiere su ayuda y le resulta casi imposible decir que no.

"Sí, lo sé. Lo siento. Aún así, no creo que ellos sean capaces de decir si la casa está limpia o no", le dice, enarcando una pequeña sonrisa y esperando lo mejor.

"¿No?", le escupe, volviéndose para mirarlo con las manos sobre sus caderas, y sólo por un momento, ella se parece mucho a su madre. No es una cosa mala, no en realidad, pero hace que su estómago duela de verlo.

"Estaba bromeando", le dice, manteniendo su tono ligero y pescando en los alrededores por una distracción. "Hey, ¿te enteraste sobre Malfoy?".

"Por supuesto que lo hice". Rellena la tetera y lo mira, aparentemente aplacada. "Ha estado volando alrededor de la oficina todo el día. Incluso los duendes están hablando sobre ello".

Harry resopla. "Me olvido de que algunas veces trabajan juntos".

Las cejas de Ginny se levantan hasta la línea de su cabello y su boca se tuerce. "No, no lo haces. Y no trabajamos juntos. _Yo_ trabajo para Gringotts; _él_ es un asesor financiero independiente. Hay algunas coincidencias, eso es todo".

Harry se detiene, punzando. En realidad _lo había_ olvidado esta vez. Podría haber estado mencionando a Malfoy unas cuantas veces desde el primero de septiembre, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba tan cansada de escucharlo. Diciendo eso, puede entender su cansancio. Y tal vez su día ha sido tan malo como el suyo. No sirve de nada discutir delante de los niños, incluso de la que no les pertenece.

"Al dijo que Scorpius no parecía demasiado alterado", le dice al fin, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de hacer las cosas funcionar para desentumecer su cuello.

"¿No?", canturrea Ginny pensativamente mientras vierte agua caliente en seis tazas y libera fragante vapor en el aire. "Bueno, los niños son bastante resistentes. Tal vez lo ha estado viendo venir por un tiempo".

Los ojos de Harry se abren de golpe, pero la escena frente a él se mantiene sin cambios. "Hmm".

Justo entonces hay un estruendo y un estrépito, y la cocina está llena de niños. Lanzándose sobre Ginny, y haciéndola sonreír de una manera que le quita años de su cara. A pesar de sus indirectas hacia Harry, está igualmente encantada de ver a Rose, de quien recibe un abrazo y un "Wow, ¡no te ves tan grande!", junto con todo el mundo menos de Lily, quien levanta a su gato sobre su hombro y lo lleva a la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Qué te pasa, papá?", le pregunta.

El corazón de Harry se tuerce. Traga saliva secamente mientras aparta la mirada del gozoso montón y mira hacia abajo a su hija. "Nada, Lil. Sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza".

Ella arruga su nariz. "Los chicos son ruidosos. Lo entiendo".

Harry le sonríe, genuinamente ahora. "Sí. Excepto Frank", añade, alborotando la cabeza a rayas del gato que cuelga sobre el hombro de Lily.

"Frank es ruidoso a veces", le dice Lily sombríamente. "Pero por lo menos él no discute conmigo o pide prestados mis libros y los pone de nuevo en el orden equivocado".

"Esas son cosas importantes", está de acuerdo, pensando que simplemente en este momento, se conformaría con una relación sin discusiones y sin el desorden atroz de sus posesiones.

"Frank también es bueno para abrazar", añade Lily.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Ginny sigue estrujando a James fuertemente contra ella y preguntándole qué en el nombre de Merlín ha hecho con su cabello.

Harry recibe una sacudida interna, se inclina y, con algo de esfuerzo, arrastra tanto a la niña y el gato entre sus brazos. Lily se ríe tontamente y Frank lame el lóbulo de su oreja con una áspera lengua. "También yo".

**888**

Después de regresar a Rose con su 'otra' familia y ser presionado para obtener una sesión para ponerse al día con unos igualmente agotados Ron y Hermione, Harry le devuelve el auto a Arthur -libre de rasguños- y saborea el camino a casa a través de la fría y fresca noche. El aire fresco desplaza su dolor de cabeza tan eficazmente que es capaz de disfrutar de las riñas y las risitas y la general camaradería de la hora de la cena. Por supuesto, la mayor parte está dirigida en el final de la mesa, donde Ginny, Albus y Lily se sientan, pero Harry se sienta al final, haciendo crujir sus patatas asadas y dejando que todo fluya a través de él como un bálsamo.

Increíblemente, todo el mundo está en su dormitorio antes de las diez. Harry se arrastra escaleras arriba, cubriendo un bostezo y apagando cada luz con un perezoso movimiento de muñeca. Deja escapar todo su aliento en un suave suspiro mientras sus descalzos pies se hunden en la espesa alfombra del pasillo y al fin siente al estrés comenzando a abandonar su cuerpo.

Hace una pausa en el dormitorio de Lily. Su puerta está abierta, como siempre, y Harry sonríe mientras la observa durmiendo, acurrucada al pescado relleno que ganó para ella en una feria cuando era pequeñita, mientras que Frank se enrosca de manera protectora a sus pies.

La luz de James está encendida, pero él está roncando ruidosamente. Harry contempla el lanzar un silencioso 'nox' por él, pero recuerda que, con los adolescentes, lo mejor es no interferir.

Se mueve al ver que Al le ha dejado una nota, con cinta adhesiva mágica unida a la puerta, como suele hacer cuando está en casa. Y dice:

_Papá - el hombre sabio no juega a dar saltos con el unicornio._

Harry resopla, doblando cuidadosamente la nota y deslizándola dentro de su bolsillo. Sonríe y empuja abriendo la puerta al final del pasillo. Cerrándola suavemente detrás de él, y gravita hacia la cama, sentándose y deshaciendo adormilado sus botones.

"¿Le dijiste a James que podía ponerse rayas azules en su cabello?", le demanda Ginny alrededor de su cepillo de dientes.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se vuelve para mirar a su esposa. Ella entra en el dormitorio y envuelve un brazo alrededor de su torso vestido con franela. "¿Lo hiciste?".

"¿Qué? ¡No!", Harry frota su cara, confundido. Entonces, tratando de mantener su voz baja, "¿De qué estás hablando?".

"Del hecho de que mi hijo luce como... como un... no lo sé, ¡pero debió de preguntarte a ti!".

"Er, ¿por qué?", le pregunta Harry, dejando caer sus puños y sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Ginny, quien todavía está cepillando sus dientes con furia y empezando a verse como si estuviera echando espuma por la boca. Inmediatamente, empuja ese pensamiento fuera de su cabeza antes de que comience a divertirlo. Con toda seriedad, ni siquiera había notado el cabello de James hasta que Ginny lo señaló.

"Porque le agradas más de lo que yo le agrado", le dice en voz baja, cesando su cepillado.

"¿Hablas en serio?".

Ella hace una pausa y limpia su boca. Suspirando. "A veces creo que sí".

"Ginny, no seas boba. Él ama a su mamá". Harry hace caso omiso de su camisa y da un paso hacia ella. "Y no sabía nada al respecto. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera lo noté en el auto". Extiende su mano, con su estómago anudado, y desliza una mano alrededor de su cintura. Tratando de jalarla hacia él, pero ella se sostiene a sí misma rígidamente, resistiéndose.

"Ni siquiera lo notaste", suspira, casi demasiado bajo como para que él la oiga. "Demasiado ocupado como para notar todo lo demás".

Sus ojos están cansados y decepcionados, y se permite a sí misma apoyarse contra Harry por un segundo o dos. Su aliento es cálido contra su desnuda piel y él desliza sus dedos a través de su cabello... siempre ha amado su cabello. Se siente como la seda y huele a coco, como hace veinte años, como un abrazo familiar que ya no logra sentirse correcto.

"Simplemente estoy agotado", dice contra la parte superior de su cabeza. "Vamos a dormir un poco".

Es un ruego, no una petición. No es una sugerencia. Ella se hunde. Asiente. Cede.

Cuando se suben a la cama, Ginny inmediatamente le da la espalda y se curva en una forma de apretada 'C' para dormir. No es nada personal, él lo sabe. Ella siempre duerme de esa forma. Débilmente recuerda un tiempo en el que solían dormir en una saciada maraña de brazos y piernas enroscadas juntas y con los rostros cerca, pero no ha sido así durante muchos, muchos años.

Agotado, Harry apaga las luces y da golpecitos a su grumosa almohada para acomodarla. En la oscuridad, puede ver las luces de Navidad brillando desde el pueblo sobre la escarcha, y sonríe cansadamente antes de dejar que sus ojos se cierren.

**888**

Alguien está llorando.

Confundido, Harry mira a su alrededor por el sonido y entonces jala aire bruscamente. Él conoce este lugar. Ha estado aquí muchas, muchas veces antes. Siempre es lo mismo.

"... No puedo hacerlo... no puedo... no va a funcionar".

Harry observa, aún cuando sabe lo que verá. Siempre es lo mismo. El fantasma de la preocupación y la pálida y angustiada figura inclinada sobre el lavabo. El chico. Y está llorando.

"... Él dice que me matará".

Las palabras hacen eco una y otra vez hasta convertirse en algo sin sentido. Él espera, congelado en el suelo, a sabiendas de lo que vendrá después y sin embargo siendo incapaz de cambiar ni una cosa.

Él se vuelve, ve a Harry, y la habitación se inclina y difumina.

Hay cosas estrellándose y gritos y agua por todas partes. Hay, "¡Basta! ¡No! ¡Alto!", pero la maldición vuela desde su varita de todos modos, la siente, y no puede respirar, y entonces sólo hay sangre. Tanta sangre. Filtrándose a través del blanco algodón y haciendo terroríficos patrones arremolinados en el agua.

"No", susurra una y otra vez como si esa fuera la única palabra que puede recordar cómo decir.

Cortas y superficiales respiraciones. Dedos arañando. Un destrozado momento de contacto visual. Snape.

La habitación se arremolina repugnantemente y Harry se está arrastrando a través de un oscuro pasillo, apenas respirando, los dedos curvándose en la capa frente a su cara. Los dedos están manchados con sangre seca, las uñas mordidas hasta la carne viva. Un tramo de escaleras y una luz.

Algo está mal esta vez. Algo es diferente. Da un paso hacia la luz y el mundo se disuelve.

"Oh", jadea, sacudiéndose en la conciencia. Con el corazón desbocado, parpadea en la oscuridad y se enfoca en los preocupados ojos de Ginny mientras ella se inclina sobre él, apoyada sobre un codo.

"¿Estás bien?".

Harry asiente y frota sus ojos. No es la primera vez que ha estado de vuelta en ese baño y sabe que hace mucho tiempo usó la paciencia de su esposa para discutirlo. Supone que debería de haberlo visto venir esta noche, no que eso hubiese ayudado.

"Sí", le dice eventualmente, con los ojos parpadeando hacia el reloj en la mesita. Son sólo después de las diez treinta, no pudo haber estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo. Suspira, preparándose para el frío mientras se levanta. "Creo que sólo iré a dar un rápido paseo... a tomar algo de aire", le murmura.

Mientras se viste, jalando sus ropas abandonadas por el suelo y haciendo una mueca por la temperatura de la tela contra su piel, le lanza una mirada a Ginny, quien lo está observando silenciosamente en la oscuridad. Su rostro está atrapado en algún lugar entre la preocupación y la exasperación. Piensa que quiere decirle algo, pero después de un momento sólo se enrosca de nuevo en sí misma y mira hacia la pared.

"No será mucho tiempo", le ofrece Harry en el silencio.

Sus errantes jornadas nocturnas de años están muy por debajo él, pero los instintos vuelven en un instante, y encuentra una tranquila emoción en hacer su camino a través de la casa sin hacer ni un sonido. Agarrando un pesado abrigo y poniendo una cálida bufanda de lana alrededor de su cuello, camina hacia la noche y deja que la puerta se cierre silenciosamente detrás de él. El aire lo golpea mientras comienza a caminar, pero huele y prueba el delicioso y fragante frío en la parte posterior de su garganta y el claro, estrellado y brillante cielo lo saca por el camino de su entrada y hacia el pueblo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

La helada más temprana ahora se ha asentado de veras y brilla imposiblemente en cada superficie. El pueblo brilla como una joya en la oscuridad y mientras Harry se dirige hacia ella, difícilmente puede parar de recordar que una Navidad, él y Hermione la habían pasado en el Valle de Godric. Exhalando despacio, su aliento se encrespa frente a él, inestable por un enredo de tristeza, alivio y nostalgia en la boca de su estómago.

No se supone que esto le ayudará a pensar demasiado en eso. No se supone que el tener pesadillas sobre Draco maldito Malfoy le haga mucho bien, tampoco, pero sabe que es tan útil como un Encantamiento Animador contra una Imperdonable.

A medida que se aproxima a la taberna del pueblo, la suave luz y el cálido parloteo derramándose desde adentro le hace dolorosamente consciente de cuán jodidamente temprano se va a la cama en estos días. No recuerda cuando sucedió eso, tampoco, pero sospecha que tuvo algo que ver con tener hijos. Tiene una mano sobre los vitrales de la puerta, cuando alcanza a ver un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo.

Se gira.

Justo al otro lado del camino, un viejo y encorvado hombre está bajando de la acera, bajando un inestable pie y luego el otro sobre el congelado asfalto. Echa una periódica mirada entre la carretera y la taberna, dispuesto a alcanzar su destino más cercano, y Harry vacila, inseguro de si una oferta de ayuda le ofenderá.

"Diantres", murmura el hombre, perdiendo su equilibrio; se tambalea por un momento y entonces sus piernas salen disparadas desde debajo de él. Harry actúa sin pensar, lanzando un hechizo desde el interior de su abrigo para frenar la caída y se lanza hacia la carretera para agarrar los hombros del hombre antes de que toque el implacable suelo.

El anciano gruñe con sorpresa. Harry sabe que probablemente es un Muggle y _sabe_ que probablemente no debería de haber interferido, pero es difícil romper el hábito de toda una vida.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunta Harry, enlazando sus brazos bajo los hombros del hombre para levantarlo sobre sus pies. Es asombrosamente ligero, y parece como si su zarrapastroso e impermeable abrigo constituyera una buena proporción de su peso. Huele como a hojas podridas y a humo, y su barba roza la barbilla de Harry mientras levanta la mirada con unos ojos que son casi opacos ante el claro de la luna.

"Eso parece, joven", le murmura, con un suave acento local coloreando sus palabras. "Gracias. Ahora ayúdame a cruzar la carretera para que pueda comprarte un trago".

Harry se detiene, sorprendido, y desde algún lugar dentro de la maraña de barba, una boca se abre en una sonrisa y revela varios y destellantes dientes de oro.

Todo esto es muy extraño, piensa, pero entonces... ha sido uno de esa clase de días.

Abrazando la locura.

"Entonces, estás bien", le dice animosamente, dando cuidadosos pasos hacia el pavimento y dejando que el anciano se incline pesadamente contra su costado. "Voy a tomar una pinta contigo".

El hombre se ríe. Mientras se aproxima al vestíbulo de azulejos de la taberna, se gira y sacude su cabeza hacia Harry.

"Oh, no, joven. ¡Esta noche es una noche de ginebra!".

Harry parpadea. Sin decir nada. El hombre jala la puerta abriéndola con un crujido, y dejando escapar una ráfaga de cálido y cervecero aire que baña el rostro de Harry. Inhala la confortante mezcla de aromas y se encoge de hombros, siguiendo al hombre arrastrando los pies y avanzando hacia la barra.

La taberna está rebosante, animada con el parloteo de los aldeanos muggles y uno o dos rostros locales que reconoce de su propio mundo, está Camille Roth, una dulce ancianita que vende excelentes remedios y pociones caseras en su casa de campo a la orilla del río, bebiendo jerez dulce y coqueteando descaradamente con Eddie, el barman de mediana edad. En una esquina, manteniendo aparentemente una conversación con su labrador negro, está Grady, el curioso del pueblo. Para Harry, él siempre ha sido bastante ordinario, aunque un poco excéntrico, con su levita púrpura y sus siempre presentes acuarelas, pero supone que su definición de lo que es ordinario ha sido sesgada desde hace un largo tiempo.

Grady levanta la mirada de su conversación y ondula su mano con tanta fuerza que la manga del abrigo se arrastra sobre su brandy. Harry regresa su saludo a través de la habitación, alejando la mirada intencionadamente cuando ve la punta de una varita emerger para separar el brandy del terciopelo. No está de guardia esta noche, después de todo, y ni siquiera quiere pensar en qué tan horrorizado estaría Jeremiah de Uso Indebido si estuviera aquí.

Porque él no lo está.

No hay nadie aquí que lo conozca aparte de Grady y la señora Roth... y la mitad de aquellos otros rostros suavemente iluminados, ahora que mira a su alrededor. Y el anciano del abrigo impermeable, donde quiera que esté. Harry da la vuelta lentamente por el lugar, dándose cuenta de que ha estado nadando en su propio mundo desde hace algún tiempo, y no hay ninguna señal de su nuevo amigo. Así que está empezando a pensar que quizás esto sea lo mejor, no está seguro de qué tan bien su mimado sistema digestivo lidiará con la inesperada ginebra en una noche entre semana, cuando siente un golpecito, o más bien un empujón, sobre su hombro.

"¿Todavía no has encontrado una mesa?", le demanda una suave y reprimente voz, y el hombre le escruta con pálidos ojos desenfocados. "Vamos, muchacho, vamos".

Harry reflexiona que nadie lo ha llamado 'muchacho' en un muy largo tiempo, y aunque sabe que es un término relativo y nada más, lo hace sentir un poco más joven a sus treinta y siete años. Esto le hace olvidar, momentáneamente, que es un hombre con tres ruidosos hijos, un aburrido trabajo de escritorio y una insatisfecha esposa.

Mira a su alrededor rápidamente. Lugares. "Hay uno por aquí", le dice, zigzagueando entre las risas, la tintineante multitud en la taberna y se desliza en el asiento vacío junto al fuego. La madera es vieja y dura, fisurada y desgastada bajo sus dedos, pero el largo cojín sobre el asiento es lo suficientemente suave para sus cansados huesos. Inclinándose hacia atrás, abre la cremallera de su abrigo y pone sus pies encima de una tabla baja en frente de él.

"Hmm", el anciano gruñe con aprobación, antes de desplomarse al lado de Harry. Los pesados vasos en sus manos están tan llenos que la simple acción envía el líquido claro chapoteando a través de su abrigo. Harry se encoge, pero el anciano ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. "A tu buena salud", le dice, empujando un vaso en la mano de Harry y levantando el otro en la propia.

"Erm... a la buena salud", le hace eco Harry, levantando su vaso. Ni siquiera está a medio camino de su boca, antes de que el hedor del ordenado alcohol inunde sus fosas nasales y haga a sus ojos picar. Se detiene, tragando nerviosamente, pero extrañamente los intensos ojos están posados sobre su vaso, mirando expectante hacia Harry mientras traga su propia bebida. Harry descansa su cabeza contra la dura parte posterior del asiento e inhala, pensativo.

El hombre apenas puede ver o caminar, y sin embargo hay una pequeña parte de Harry que siempre es desconfiada con los extraños, incluso en aquellos días cuando no había peleado en una guerra o atrapado a un criminal en años. Su cabeza está llena de preguntas. ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué tan bueno puede salir para beber ginebra pura en este momento de la noche?

Y después otra: _¿En qué clase de paranoico, aburrido, viejo... culo hirviente me estoy convirtiendo?_

Divertido a pesar de sí mismo, Harry se permite una sonrisa, toma una respiración profunda y un aventurero trago.

"Esto, te va a hacer bien", le aconseja el anciano, y cuando Harry balbucea, tose y de alguna manera se las arregla para inhalar la ginebra a través de su nariz, él suelta una carcajada y palmea a Harry sobre el muslo con una nudosa mano.

"¿En serio?", le dice Harry débilmente, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?".

Hay otro abundante trago, y luego: "Lo que es bueno para la miseria, es la ginebra".

"¿Qué?".

"Miseria, joven hombre, puedo decirlo por la manera en que estabas caminando". El cabello y la barba gris asienten seriamente. "Lleno de ella. Y como mi madre siempre dijo, en paz descanse, 'Cuando eres miserable como el pecado, quiébrate con la ginebra'".

Harry le sonríe abiertamente. "Nunca he oído eso antes".

"Bueno, no importa. Aún es un buen consejo. Bebe, hijo", le dice, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y drenando su vaso.

Harry piensa que debe estar imaginando el comienzo de una cálida languidez arrastrándose entre sus venas y una creciente sensación de bienestar, porque incluso mientras fuerza al resto del alcohol a bajar en un esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo, él realmente no ha tomado todo eso... o tanto...

... examina el vaso vacío calmadamente. Es un vaso muy grande. Suspira. Realmente ya no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, si es que alguna vez lo ha estado en absoluto, pero mientras el hombre toma su vaso y va rengueando hacia la barra, rechazando el dinero o las ofertas de ayuda de Harry, él descubre que ya no está demasiado preocupado sobre esto.

**888**

"De todos modos, ¿cómo exactamente camina una persona miserable?", le pregunta Harry, acunando su tercer o posiblemente cuarto ginebra sobre sus rodillas y frunciendo el ceño.

"De esta manera", le dice el hombre, arrugando su rostro y tambaleándose rígidamente de lado a lado en su asiento, derramando aún más ginebra sobre su abrigo y los pantalones de Harry.

Harry frota vagamente en la mancha de humedad y se ríe. "No soy _miserable_... yo sólo... he tenido un día difícil", le dice resueltamente.

"La vida es difícil", opina su compañero, y Harry asiente.

"Lo es. Es difícil. Y las cosas resultan sorprendentes... ya sabes... ¡flash! ¡Bang!", le dice Harry, agitando su mano libre alrededor de forma ilustrativa y maravillado por las luces que parecen seguir a sus dedos a través del aire.

"En realidad, es muy parecido a pescar", llega el murmullo desde junto a él, y Harry suspira, sacudiendo la cabeza tan vigorosamente que le duele.

"No hay nada de sorprendente en la pesca".

"Eso es lo que tú crees", le dice el anciano misteriosamente.

Harry quiere preguntarle, realmente lo quiere, pero por alguna razón se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo: "No quise decir... el pescado es una clase de sorpresa. Quiero decir... no sé lo que quiero decir".

"Estoy seguro de que sí lo sabes. Los hombres jóvenes suelen hacerlo". La barba tiembla y el anciano tose en su mano mientras una vez más recoge los vasos vacíos y deja solo a Harry.

Estira sus piernas, tratando de calentar sus pies en las agonizantes brasas que la chimenea tiene, muy cortésmente, piensa, permitiendo que su compañero se siente. Exhalando lentamente, mira a su alrededor, la taberna todavía está llena, hasta que las luces y la arremolinada alfombra empiezan a hacer que se sienta mareado. No está seguro de qué hora es, pero para la vida que lleva, no puede recordar por qué de todos modos eso sería importante. Su cabeza está llena de suaves, dulces y ondulantes fotos de peces, Lily y su gato, Ginny -una joven Ginny- riendo, destellos de escarcha, autobuses llenos de viejecitas y Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

Harry se sobresalta, parpadeando. Su boca tiene un sabor pegajoso y seco pero aún así acepta el refrescante vaso y lo eleva hacia su boca.

Por la miseria. Aparentemente.

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si las cosas habrían sido diferentes... si hubieras hecho algo más?".

El anciano se desplaza pensativamente a su lado, con el antiguo abrigo y sus viejos huesos crujiendo. "Depende de las cosas... en el algo, supongo".

Harry juguetea con sus puños y suspira. "Hay alguien a quien pude haber ayudado... hace mucho tiempo. Siempre me estoy preguntando si... si hubiera ayudado... las cosas hubieran sido... ya sabes", Harry se calla, desgastado por el esfuerzo de buscar las palabras correctas.

"Perdona mi rudeza", le murmura el anciano, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Harry. Sus ojos ahora están positivamente lechosos, como los de Aragog , Harry se encuentra a sí mismo pensando. "Pero, ¿por qué no ayudaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?".

El corazón de Harry se tuerce y deja que sus hombros se levanten y caigan sin decir una palabra.

"Lo sabes", le gruñe el hombre. "Bebe tu ginebra".

"Miedo", murmura Harry, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otra persona. "Estaba asustado". Arroja el resto de su trago por su garganta justo mientras la campana suena para los últimos pedidos.

"¿Uno más para el camino?".

Harry se ríe con inquietud. "Realmente no creo que deba. No, a menos que quiera... um... caerme".

"Como quieras", le dice el anciano con tono áspero. "Tal vez podrías ayudarme a llegar a mi puerta... es una de aquellas casas de campo a través del camino".

"Absolutamente", murmura Harry a través de los gruesos y engominados labios. "No hay problema".

Muy cuidadosamente, cauteloso ante la confiabilidad de sus propias piernas, se levanta y maniobra a través de la taberna, con el anciano tambaleándose justo a su lado. Cuando abre la puerta, el frío aire lo conmociona, inmovilizándolo por unos buenos segundos, y cuando empieza a caminar de nuevo, de alguna manera el mundo se siente como si se hubiera inclinado todavía más que antes sobre su propio eje.

"Sólo un poco más allá, muchacho". El anciano le señala, agarrando el brazo de Harry, entrelazándolos juntos, con una traicionera marcha sobre el helado suelo, resoplando calientes corrientes de aire y haciendo una conversación suave y sin sentido.

En la entrada, el anciano abre la crujiente puerta y hace una pausa, levantando la mirada hacia Harry con el entrecejo fruncido, como si llegara a una decisión trascendental.

"Eres un buen muchacho", le dice, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

"Gracias", murmura Harry, extrañamente afectado.

"No me lo agradezcas todavía. Voy a hacerte un favor... pero hay reglas, ¿entiendes?".

Harry inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, sólo para ver si la declaración tiene más sentido de esa manera. "¿Hm?".

"¡Reglas!", la enmarañada barba erizándose ante una repentina brisa helada. "Regla número uno, no decirle a nadie. Regla número dos, no decirle a nadie. Regla número tres, lanza chispas rojas si me necesitas".

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando", protesta Harry.

"No te preocupes por eso, por ahora, ¿eh?", el anciano le da una palmadita a su brazo y lo arrastra en sentido opuesto a su sendero del jardín, tanteando la puerta para encontrar el ojo de su cerradura. Harry lo observa ligeramente borroso y en silencio. "Ve a la cama, Harry".

"Buena idea", le dice Harry a la noche mientras la puerta de la cabaña se cierra de un portazo, dejándolo solo.

Se detiene en el corredor, deslizando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos e inicia caminando por el pasillo. Cuando se permite volver al dormitorio, se desviste y se arrastra bajo las sábanas, Ginny ni siquiera se remueve.

**888**

_Ahí está esa luz de nuevo. La que está en la parte superior de las escaleras. Da un paso, y otro y otro._

_Atemorizados y pálidos ojos en la oscuridad._

_Sin ocultarse ahora. "¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?". El susto convirtiéndose rápidamente en ira y luego en curiosidad._

_Sentándose sobre un duro piso, y con palabras que se está esforzando tan duro para escuchar._

_Un sonido que nunca había oído antes, un brillante sonido, y luego alguien le está llamando, y todo se disuelve._

**888**

Harry yace tan completamente como puede, sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos. Se siente más repugnante de lo que recuerda haberse sentido en casi veinte años. Tanta jodida _ginebra_. Puede degustarla en su garganta, en su boca, en el revestimiento de su árida y punzante lengua.

"No", declara firmemente hacia lo que definitivamente es un dormitorio vacío, a juzgar por su perezoso andar a tientas sobre las sábanas. "Sólo... no".

¿Realmente pasó la noche bebiendo con un extraño anciano? Harry suspira y levanta sus manos con algo de esfuerzo para frotar sus ojos. Todas las señales apuntan a que sí.

"¿Vas a pasar todo el día en la cama sintiendo lástima por ti mismo, perezoso bruto?".

Harry salta. Sus ojos están todavía apretados y bien cerrados, pero si sabe algo, sabe que esa ciertamente no es la voz de Ginny. Con el corazón desbocado, muerde el interior de su boca y piensa rápido, definitivamente se las arregló para llegar a casa ayer por la noche, así que, ¿_por qué_ hay un extraño hombre en su dormitorio?

Un hombre que está suspirando y sentándose en el borde de la cama. "Puedo decir cuando estás pretendiendo estar dormido, sabes", le dice, y suena como si estuviera sonriendo. "He tenido diecisiete años de práctica".

El estómago de Harry se voltea. Aprovechando las pocas hebras de fortaleza que la resaca le ha dejado, se revuelve hasta una posición sentada y obliga a sus ojos a abrirse. Y parpadea. Y frota su rostro, preguntándose si es posible que todavía esté dormido.

"Bueno, no te ves saludable", le remarca Draco Malfoy a centímetros de distancia.

"¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?", demanda Harry, trayendo sus rodillas hasta debajo de su barbilla, sintiéndose expuesto pero aliviado de que esté usando bóxers. Y horrorizado de que no esté usando ninguna otra cosa.

Malfoy levanta una ceja, pero no parece agitado en absoluto. "No hay necesidad de eso. Regresé por mis notas, eso es todo. Quienquiera que programe una reunión para las nueve de la mañana, tan cerca de la Navidad, genuinamente merece ser arrojado dentro de un jodido volcán activo".

Mientras habla, Harry se toma un segundo para echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y es inmediatamente obvio que este no es el dormitorio que comparte con Ginny. Este dormitorio es más grande y más iluminado y se ve a la vez tan familiar y todo equivocado. Y tiene a Draco Malfoy en él.

Un diferente Draco Malfoy, admite, él se ve más joven y más feliz que el hombre en el Profeta o el hombre en la estación del tren, pero Draco Malfoy, no obstante. Con las entrañas en nudos y tratando de no entrar en pánico, Harry inhala profundamente y decide volver a intentarlo. La última respuesta no parece tener sentido en absoluto, y una parte de él, una pequeña parte que llama razón, le dice que enojarse no va a ayudar aquí. Si Draco Malfoy no ha, de hecho, invadido su dormitorio, entonces potencialmente hay algo muy extraño sucediendo.

"Quiero decir, ¿dónde está Ginny?", intenta.

Malfoy frunce el ceño. "¿Qué?".

"¿Dónde está Ginny?", le repite, cambiando de posición para que pueda deslizar sus pies en el suelo, necesitando de la solidez. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Malfoy?".

"¿Malfoy?", le sonríe satisfecho, al fin una expresión que Harry reconoce sobre su rostro. "Oh, ya veo...".

De repente hay una mano sobre el muslo desnudo de Harry. Una cálida mano. La mano de Malfoy. Y el mismo Malfoy está lo suficientemente cerca como para olerlo (a limpio, a pasta de dientes mentolada y a cítricos), lo cual es toda una clase de equivocación y la luz sobre sus ojos martillea el significado a través del cerebro de Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que duela. Rápidamente, se revuelve fuera de su alcance y se pone de pie.

"Ah... en serio, er, Draco, ¿dónde está Ginny?".

Malfoy le lanza una mirada muy extraña. "Ginevra está en su casa, con su esposo e hijo, espero". Hace una pausa, levantándose de la cama y pasando pensativo una mano por su cabello, la que inmediatamente descansa nuevamente sobre sus ojos.

"¿Con su...?", susurra Harry, pero es interrumpido.

"Siempre eres tan extraño cuando te has tomado un trago... Voy a tener que preguntarle a Blaise qué puso en esos cócteles". Malfoy suspira y agarra a Harry por la muñeca, arrastrándolo cerca y colocando un suave beso a través de su boca antes de que pueda reaccionar. "Te veré esta noche".

Con eso, se da la vuelta y anda con paso majestuoso fuera de la habitación, con un abrigo largo y una bufanda a rayas vapuleando detrás de él. Harry observa, inmóvil, una mano subiendo lentamente para rozar sus labios. No tiene idea de lo que está pasando aquí, dondequiera _que esté_, pero probablemente tiene algo que ver con la ginebra.

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: **_**Sara's Girl**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Gabriela Cruz, Kuroneko1490, yuuske22, kim-angel251995, Cannelle Vert, itsumiminamino1, Nozomi Black, Shadow Lestrange Potter, Darren's Loveeer, Acantha-27, AlexaIvashkov** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**888**

**Capítulo dos.**

Harry no sabe cuánto tiempo se queda allí, congelado en el lugar, hasta que una ráfaga de aire frío procedente de la abierta -_querido dios, ¿por qué está abierta?_- ventana detrás de él lo trae a sus sentidos. Temblando, se gira y cierra de golpe la ventana con una fuerza innecesaria. Mira a través del cristal, con los ojos irritados y parpadeando lentamente mientras una familiar y casi desenfocada escena se desliza afuera. Apresuradamente agarra un par de gafas que no se sienten del todo bien, pero parecen hacer el trabajo, y mira fijamente hacia afuera a una helada y cubierta Grimmauld Place.

Por supuesto que lo es. Los setos y macizos de flores están más aseados de lo que él recuerda, los atuendos de los apresurados residentes son más brillantes y más modernos, pero entonces él ha estado... Harry frunce el ceño y pesca en su enmarañada mente por el recuerdo... han pasado unos buenos dieciocho años desde que vendió esta casa y compró la casa de campo con Ginny. Al menos, pensó que lo hizo. Lo que sea que haya o no hecho parece estar completamente en juego en estos momentos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se da la vuelta para observar la revuelta cama. La cama que le pertenece a él y a Draco Malfoy. El corazón de Harry martillea y aparta la mirada rápidamente, decidiendo que pensar en eso ahora mismo sólo podría hacer que su cabeza hiciera implosión. En su lugar, coge su varita y sale al pasillo. Lo hace lento, con un cauteloso progreso, con la varita sostenida frente a él; incluso aunque sabe que es poco probable que sea asaltado por nada inquietante en lo que parece ser su propia casa, esta mañana simplemente está demostrando, más allá de toda duda, que cualquier cosa puede suceder.

En algún lugar en el exterior, una puerta cruje sobre sus bisagras y el débil sonido en los oídos de Harry revuelve su adormecida memoria hasta que su cabeza se siente como si estuviera llena de remolinos y brillantes plumas, y tiene que cerrar sus ojos ante ello y echarse hacia atrás sobre la fría pared.

"_Eres un buen chico_".

"_Voy a hacerte un favor... pero hay reglas... reglas... ¡no decirle a nadie!_".

"_Lanza chispas rojas si me necesitas_".

Harry gime y se desliza hasta el suelo, encaramándose precariamente en cuclillas contra la pared.

"Ese vil y cabrón anciano", murmura al vacío pasillo.

Suspirando profundamente, abre un ojo y se centra en la pequeña araña marrón que está haciendo un valiente esfuerzo para escalar una barandilla cercana. Distrayéndose temporalmente de su problema actual, permanece muy quieto y observa la aparente batalla entre el determinado arácnido y la lustrada madera.

"Puedes hacerlo", murmura, ahora con ambos ojos abiertos y dispuestos sobre la pequeña araña, mientras conquista otros cuantos centímetros de la resbaladiza superficie. Se inclina más cerca, con el peso sobre sus manos y en el frío suelo, sobresaltándose por un pedazo de cabello demasiado largo que cae entre sus ojos y se deshace de él. "Vamos, entonces", le insta.

Como impulsada por su estímulo, la araña ataca el último tercio de su ascenso vertical con errático vigor, y con las patas agitándose con una velocidad impresionante.

"Eso es... oh, no", suspira Harry, mirando a la araña perder su equilibrio y deslizarse desordenadamente por la barandilla y hasta el descansillo. Se agazapa allí, derrotada, y Harry no puede evitar sentir que la araña lo está culpando. El hábito de toda la vida, supone. Siempre ha sido una persona fácil de culpar porque no parece importarle tanto como a cualquier otra persona.

Finalmente, la araña se escabulle más cerca y parece inspeccionar la siguiente barandilla de al lado. Harry sonríe, y entonces se sobresalta ante el característico y sibilante sonido que es emitido desde la planta baja.

Alguien está aquí. Alguien acaba de entrar por la chimenea y en la cocina, si es que puede confiar en sus oídos y su memoria. Con el pulso acelerado, Harry toma un agarre más firme en su varita y hace palanca sobre sus propios pies. En un impulso, cuidadosamente recoge a la araña y la coloca encima de la barandilla. Mientras se pone en marcha bajando las escaleras para (bueno, muy posiblemente y de todas maneras) cumplir con su destino, la araña se arroja a sí misma al vacío aire sobre una larga cadena de seda. Los ojos de Harry siguen su vertiginoso avance y su estómago cae con empatía.

"¿Draco?", le llega una fuerte y refinada voz masculina desde la cocina, y Harry no ve un escalón, apenas evitando bajar de cabeza por las escaleras.

"Joder", murmura, seguro de que solía tener un poco de equilibrio. Por otra parte, supone que solía tener un montón de cosas y apenas hay nada que decir del nuevo infierno que lo está esperando a la vuelta de la esquina o, más específicamente, el nuevo infierno que está esperándolo en la cocina.

Finalmente, se encuentra fuera de la cocina, escuchando mientras dos voces -una masculina y otra femenina- participan en un intercambio un tanto mordaz. Y contiene su aliento.

"Te dije que era una mala idea aparecer sin anunciarnos", murmura la mujer. "Me imagino que él está en el trabajo".

"Tú crees que todo es una mala idea", escupe el hombre. "No tengo ni idea de por qué me casé contigo".

La mujer se ríe. "Cállate, Lucius. Nadie quiere escuchar lo que piensas".

Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan. ¿Lucius _Malfoy_? Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder. Instintivamente, se aplana contra la pared, jadeando ante la temperatura y repentinamente muy consciente de que está usando bóxers y nada más. Si aquí va a haber una pelea, estará extremadamente mal vestido en ella.

Mientras sus dedos se cierran alrededor de su varita, las palabras de ese viejo barbudo y embaucador nadan una vez más frente a sus ojos:

_Lanza chispas rojas si me necesitas._

Harry se concentra tanto como le es posible, tratando de fingir que no hay ningún Malfoy en su cocina, y lanza una lluvia de chispas rojas.

No pasa nada.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry vuelve a intentarlo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez, hasta que ambas, terquedad y paciencia, están gastadas completamente y se da cuenta de lo que ha estado haciendo. Es un sucio truco.

"Chispas rojas mi culo", murmura.

"No creo que deberías tocar eso", le dice Narcissa Malfoy sombríamente a su esposo.

Harry suspira y frota su cara. Esto no va a desaparecer, eso está abundantemente claro. Podría tratar de Aparecerse afuera, pero si el lugar está resguardado, sería un desastre, e incluso si no lo está, él está prácticamente desnudo. Mejor enfrentar estas cosas con la cabeza en alto.

"Justo ahora", le dice al pasillo, tomando una respiración y caminando a través de la puerta.

Y ahí está. Lucius Malfoy, bastón y todo, parado en el medio de una cocina que Harry no ha visto desde hace casi veinte años. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Harry y de repente es como si la habitación estuviera llena de altivez e imposición aristocrática. El bastardo, el Mortífago, y el padre de Draco Malfoy. Y está cantando.

"Eres el dragón, tú tienes la culpa, chamuscaste mi corazón con tu maliciosa llama", retumba, haciendo un gesto con el brazo y el bastón como una especie de demente cantante de baladas.

"No _me_ jodas", susurra Harry, incapaz de contener las palabras saliendo.

"Creo que Draco ha cubierto eso, ¿no es así?", le dice Lucius, volviendo a su previa postura rígida y levantando una ceja. "Y sospecho que 'hola' es la palabra que estás buscando".

"¿Lo es?", le dice Harry débilmente, sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza picando su piel.

Lucius no dice nada y su refinado rostro permanece inescrutable, pero la boca de Narcissa vacila en una esquina y dobla sus manos prolijamente frente a ella antes de hablar. "Creo que pudo haber olvidado su ropa".

Harry gime interiormente y sus dedos se doblan contra las baldosas por el esfuerzo de permanecer inmóvil, expuesto, y tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que Lucius Malfoy puede ver sus pezones. Sus duros pezones, por cierto. Está jodidamente congelado en esta cocina.

"Erm, sí, lo siento por eso", le dice, la mente corriendo. "Yo... er... me pongo un poco olvidadizo a veces. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos?".

"No se ve bien, señor Potter", le dice Narcissa. Su delicada ceja se arruga y Harry se muerde el interior de su boca, ejerciendo un autocontrol que nunca supo que poseía. Sólo ha estado cinco minutos aquí y ya está enfermo de que le digan cuán horrible se ve. No es que sea una persona vana, pero _realmente_, tiene límites.

"Estoy bien, gracias", le miente, justo mientras Lucius suelta un aburrido suspiro y salta a la conversación:

"¿Has estado bebiendo?".

Una bien programada onda de náuseas se da a conocer en la boca del estómago de Harry y traga repetidamente, comenzando un silencioso mantra de _No voy a vomitar sobre Lucius Malfoy... No voy a vomitar... No voy a... Esa capa parece costosa... No voy a vomitar..._

"No esta mañana", le dice Harry débilmente, e incluso en esta delicada condición, alguna parte maliciosa de él quiere añadir 'todavía'.

"Beber en exceso, una cosa terriblemente común", arrastra las palabras Lucius, sin encontrarse exactamente con los ojos de Harry.

A su lado, Narcissa hace un suave sonido de diversión. "Sólo la olla sabría muy bien cómo llamar a la caldera en su...", hace una pausa. "desafortunado matiz".

Lucius frunce el ceño. Harry, deleitándose a pesar suyo, se apodera de la oportunidad de cambiar de tema.

"¡Así que!", dice en voz alta, y ambos Malfoy se giran de nuevo hacia él. "¿A alguien le gustaría una taza de té?".

Dos ojos azules y dos grises parpadean de vuelta hacia él y las propias palabras de Harry reverberan burlonamente dentro de su cabeza.

_¿A alguien le gustaría una taza de té?_

_¿Una taza de té?_

Está de pie aquí, prácticamente desnudo, en medio de diossabequécarajoestápasando y cuando se enfrenta a los dos molestos y entrometidos rubios, les ofrece té. _Té_.

Y, lo medita, distraídamente rascando su cabello, ¿estos molestos y entrometidos rubios son sus suegros? ¿De alguna manera? El estómago de Harry descansa otra vez y toma la decisión de dejar de pensar en ello.

"No puede oírte, Narcissa, está intoxicado", está diciendo Lucius, y Harry vuelve a enfocarse en la situación actual.

"En realidad no lo estoy", le promete Harry, y en un impulso tose en su mano. "Pero tal vez será mejor que vuelva a la cama".

"Hm". Narcissa frunce sus labios, aparentemente evaluando la actuación de Harry. "Bueno, nosotros sólo pensábamos en hablar con Draco sobre los planes para la próxima semana".

"¿La próxima semana?".

"El día de Navidad", le facilita Lucius con sequedad. "El veinticinco de diciembre. Las fiestas de Yule. La temporada de fiestas", continúa, y Harry piensa -esperanzado- que no se haya imaginado el golpe del codo de Narcissa en las costillas de su esposo.

"Ah. Eso", le dice Harry, consolándose de saber -por lo menos- _cuándo_ es. "Me temo que Draco ahora no está aquí".

"¿Todavía está dormido?", demanda Lucius. "Son más de las nueve, sabes".

Narcissa mira hacia el suelo y hace un pequeño y extraño ruido.

"No", le dice Harry triunfalmente, sintiéndose bizarramente complacido consigo mismo. "¡Está en una reunión!".

"Una reunión", repite Narcissa, como si se tratara de una nueva y exótica palabra. Lucius simplemente suspira.

"Sí, eso es correcto, y le pediré que llame cuando llegue a casa", les dice Harry apresuradamente, sintiendo otra fría onda de enfermedad balanceándose sobre él y decide empujarlos de vuelta al fuego de donde vinieron antes de que algo lamentable y desastroso suceda. Definitivamente es mejor no enfocarse en el hecho de que esencialmente está tomando los mensajes para Malfoy. "Es bueno verlos a ambos, señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy".

Harry da un paso atrás mientras las llamas se vuelven verdes.

"Huele como a ginebra", le dice Lucius a su esposa una fracción de segundo antes de que desaparezcan.

Rodando sus ojos, Harry levanta su mano e intenta comprobar el olor de su aliento. Cinco segundos más tarde, está vomitando en el fregadero.

**888**

Una muy caliente y muy satisfactoria ducha funciona como magia para separar a Harry de su resaca, dejando atrás sólo un leve dolor de cabeza y una sed atroz. Deambula, goteando, en el dormitorio en busca de ropa, ya que ciertamente no planea exponerse ante nadie más por hoy.

Haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para suprimir la sensación de pánico retorciéndose en su pecho, se lanza a su tarea y tira abriendo cada una de las numerosas puertas del armario.

"¿Quién demonios necesita tanta ropa?", pregunta a la habitación. Resultando tranquilizador el que no haya una respuesta.

Suspira y comienza a rebuscar entre camisas, suéteres, túnicas y pantalones en una desconcertante variedad de colores. Las telas se sienten caras y lujosas bajo sus dedos, pero nada de lo que hay aquí parece ser, obviamente, suyo. Todo está perfectamente organizado por color, y un armario parece contener nada más que prendas a rayas. Una cosa es segura, su guardarropa en casa no se parece en nada a esto. De hecho, es más el tipo de hombre de 'cuélgate del respaldo de una silla y espera lo mejor'.

Abrumado, Harry toma una respiración profunda y se lanza, de cabeza y hombros, dentro del armario más cercano y hurga por su vida. Una pesada tela se cierra en torno a él, y aunque el picante olor a limpio, es confortante, hay una muy real parte de él que está asustada de sofocarse. Afortunadamente, sus dedos se cierran alrededor de una suave y cálida mezclilla y, con un grito de triunfo, se retira, con el cabello revuelto y respirando con dificultad.

"Jeans para personas normales", suspira felizmente, mirando las ordenadas filas de espantosos y ajustados pantalones de moda... cosas con profunda sospecha. Estos jeans están gastados, delgados, deshilachados, con agujeros en las rodillas y se ven como si estuvieran...

... oh, dios, sí, tan _cómodos_.

Muy consciente de la temperatura en el exterior, Harry se sumerge de nuevo en el guardarropa hasta que encuentra un suave suéter rojo y un largo abrigo de lana. Se toma un momento o dos para de nuevo cerrar todo otra vez, sobre todo porque dos o tres recalcitrantes chaquetas siguen haciendo un determinante esfuerzo para abrirse paso en el acto.

"¡Sean buenas!", protesta, eventualmente tirando de su varita y bloqueando las puertas con magia.

Mientras camina pasando el espejo de cuerpo entero, en el camino para salir del dormitorio, se detiene y, por primera vez, se toma un momento para mirar a su reflejo. La persona que está devolviéndole la mirada lo hace contener el aliento. Sigue siendo él, no hay duda de eso, pero se ve mejor de lo que nunca recuerda haberse visto en su vida. Este Harry no tiene ojeras o bolsas bajo sus ojos y apenas y se acuerda de que las patas de gallo están allí, sólo lo suficiente para agregar una cálida arruga cuando intenta una experimental sonrisa.

Tenía razón, estas gafas _son_ diferentes; son más ligeras y más estilizadas, y su cabello está mucho más largo de lo que lo recuerda, cayendo en sus ojos al frente y desordenadamente rozando su cuello en la parte posterior. Narcissa Malfoy tenía razón, también, -tiene un aspecto un poco pálido- y su barbilla está espinosa con una barba de tres días, pero se ve _bien_.

Ahora fascinado, se vuelve hacia un costado e inspecciona su perfil. Parece que todo está donde debería de estar, lo cual es un alivio, y no lo había imaginado en la ducha, su cómoda y pequeña barriga de trabajo-de-escritorio no está por ninguna parte. Harry muerde sobre su labio y admira el vientre plano que no ha visto desde hace unos buenos diez años. No es como si alguna vez hubiera estado verdaderamente fuera de forma, pero esto es impresionante.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?", le dice el espejo bromeando, y Harry hace una mueca.

"Tú cállate", masculla, dejando que su abrigo y el suéter vuelvan a caer en su lugar.

Tomando una profunda y tranquila respiración, ve su imagen reflejada de reojo. Es hora de averiguar exactamente en dónde está, por qué está ahí, y si es o no es permanente. Lentamente, como un hombre caminando hacia su propia y horrible muerte, camina bajando las escaleras, evitando cuidadosamente la enorme red de la araña que está en progreso. Optando por la precaución, camina unos buenos y pocos metros hacia afuera en Grimmauld Place antes de intentar Desaparecerse.

Antes que nada, tiene que ir a casa. Con suerte, el resto le seguirá.

**888**

Segundos después, Harry se arrastra hacia afuera del pequeño y vacío patio bardeado detrás de la taberna del pueblo e intenta mezclarse discretamente entre los madrugadores compradores; hila su camino a través de grupos de chismosas señoras mayores, niños de mejillas sonrosadas con sus madres a cuestas, y varios más usando una expresión ligeramente maníaca que Harry conoce bien, la de las compras Navideñas de último minuto.

Reconoce a un número de ellos por la vista, pero algo lo detiene, mantiene sus manos en sus bolsillos del abrigo y sus ojos únicamente se centran en su objetivo, justo sobre la colina. El número cuarenta y dos de Willoughby Drive. Casa, piensa, acelerando su paso y tragando el maravillosamente y familiar sabor del aire frío. De alguna manera es más suave aquí que en Londres, y desea saber si el que lo sea o no es una buena cosa.

El camino de la entrada está iridiscente con escarcha que hace a Harry tropezar más de una vez antes de llegar a la casa de campo. Frunciendo el ceño, levanta su mano para llamar a la puerta y se detiene, con los dedos a pulgadas de la madera. Madera que ha sido pintada de rojo, y no recientemente, Harry se da cuenta con un doble latido de su corazón mientras patina sus dedos por la puerta y retira escamas de pintura roja desgastada.

Tragando con dificultad, retrocede y trata de mirar por la ventana, buscando algo en vano, cualquier cosa familiar, pero las cortinas están corridas. Algo está muy mal, y aunque su mano retuerce la varita en su bolsillo, lucha para mantenerla quieta.

_Bueno, no vas a lograr nada parado en el umbral toda la mañana, ¿verdad?_, le pica su subconsciente.

Harry suspira, tratando de meter su nariz en su cuello para protegerse del frío y se desplaza en su lugar. Está casi seguro de que solía ser más decisivo que esto. De hecho, sospecha que Voldemort habría tomado el control de la mitad del universo a estas alturas si la única persona parada en su camino hubiera sido _este_ Harry Potter. Este 'lo haré en un minuto', 'sin peleas en mi oficina, por favor', 'creo que me estoy haciendo viejo' Harry Potter.

"Voldemort puede morderme", murmura sombríamente, y golpea en la puerta. Duro.

Hay un forcejeo y lo que suena como el grito de protesta de un niño pequeño, y entonces la puerta se abre de golpe.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?", le pregunta una mujer de aspecto cansado con un largo y oscuro cabello y un niño pequeño forcejeando sobre su cadera.

"Erm... ¿quién es usted?", le dice Harry bruscamente antes de que pueda detenerse.

La mujer frunce el ceño y cuando vuelve a hablar, su tono es frío. "Yo vivo aquí. ¿Usted está vendiendo algo?".

"No, por supuesto que no, pero esta casa-".

"¿Es usted del Consejo de nuevo?", la mujer le interrumpe, sosteniendo a su hijo con más fuerza. "¿Tiene usted alguna identificación?".

"No", le dice Harry, y la mujer suspira y va a cerrarle la puerta en su cara. "¡No!", le grita, disparando una mano para detenerla y lamentándolo inmediatamente cuando sus oscuros ojos crecen abriéndose por el miedo. "Quiero decir, no, no soy del Consejo. Esto va a parecer una locura, pero esta es _mi_ casa".

Sorprendida, deja de lado la puerta y se le queda mirando. "No lo creo. Hemos vivido aquí por diez años... quiero decir, no hemos pagado la hipoteca todavía, pero definitivamente es nuestra casa. Ni siquiera sé quién es usted".

Harry parpadea. Incluso a través del remolino de locura en su cabeza, la sorpresa de que alguien aún no sepa quién es lo golpea, y eso sería placentero si no fuera tan terrorífico.

"Créame, esto es tan confuso para mí", suspira Harry, estirando su cuello para ver más allá de la mujer y el pasillo, el cual está lleno de abrigos y botas poco familiares y fotografías de una pareja de cabellos oscuros con su bebé. ¿Dónde están los dibujos de Lily y las huellas fangosas de Frank? ¿Los sombreros de James y los mensajes de Al y los pequeños y extraños conjuntos de mesa de Ginny? "¿Podría entrar por un momento?".

La mujer sacude su cabeza ferozmente. "No. Me gustaría que se vaya ahora".

Su voz es temblorosa pero vehemente y la desesperación se retuerce en las entrañas de Harry. "Por favor", croa. "¿Puede... puede decirme quién vivió aquí antes que ustedes?".

El bebé se inquieta y parece mirar fija y acusadoramente a Harry. "Una señora mayor", le dice la mujer al fin. "Compramos la casa cuando ella tuvo que irse a un asilo".

"Oh", susurra Harry. Le cree. Cree que esta es su casa y que ella no tiene idea de quién es él, y se siente enfermo. "Oh", repite.

"Escuche... ¿hay alguien a quien pueda llamar por usted?", le dice la mujer después de un momento, y su voz ha cambiado de nuevo. Suave, cuidadosa, ligera, y continúa: "Déjeme conseguirle algo de ayuda".

Los ojos de Harry se encuentran con los de ella y no hay error ante el toque de piedad ahí. Se eriza.

"No, gracias", le dice, con las manos apretadas en puños en sus bolsillos. "Sabe, no me estoy volviendo loco".

Y a pesar de que él mismo no está del todo convencido de eso, se gira y pisotea por el camino sin esperar una respuesta. Está tan concentrado en no mirar atrás hacia la casa, que no nota a la persona en la calle hasta que casi tropieza con ella.

"¡Amigo, lo siento!", grita Harry, instintivamente agarrando las mangas de terciopelo de la desafortunada alma para evitar su caída sobre el helado suelo. _¿Terciopelo púrpura?_ Harry levanta la mirada. "¡Grady!".

"¡Cielo santo!", grita el hombre, con pálidos ojos azules agrandándose con asombro. "¡Harry Potter!".

"Er, sí", admite Harry, frunciendo el ceño y distraídamente acariciando al perro que está olfateando en su abrigo. "Escucha, ¿sabes dónde-?".

"¡El mismo Harry Potter, apenas puedo creerlo!", le interrumpe Grady, radiantemente. "¡Es un honor, señor, qué maldito honor que es!".

"Grady, ¿de qué estás hablando?", le pregunta Harry con cansancio, preguntándose siquiera por qué se está molestando.

"¡Y sabe mi nombre! Saltarinas bayas cascabeleantes, Watson, ¿qué piensas de eso?", grita, apartando la mirada de Harry momentáneamente para abordar al Labrador, que ladra vigorosamente y luego continúa tratando de empujar su húmeda nariz dentro del bolsillo de Harry.

"Realmente no me conoces, ¿verdad?", suspira Harry.

Grady frunce el ceño mientras una particularmente y viciosa ráfaga de viento sopla su cabello entrecano alrededor de su rostro como una melena platinada. "Por supuesto que lo conozco, señor Potter. Todo el mundo lo conoce. ¡Usted es un héroe! Pero nunca antes he sido lo bastante afortunado como para verle en el pueblo. ¿Supongo que ha venido a visitar a sus buenos amigos en Hollybrush?", Grady se detiene y se inclina en complicidad. "Perdóneme por ser indiscreto, pero a veces me encuentro con la señora Granger-Weasley y ella es siempre tan amable conmigo".

"Hermione", dice Harry suave y mayormente para sí mismo. Hermione y Ron. La esperanza chispea ante el pensamiento de sus amigos y se las arregla para sonreírle a Grady. "Sí, es cierto, de hecho ahora estoy en camino hacia allá... probablemente voy retrasado, demasiado, así que... ¡mejor me voy!".

"Ahora deja solo al señor Potter, Watson", le aconseja Grady y ondea su mano hacia Harry, sonriendo brillantemente. "¡Una auténtica delicia el conocerle!".

Harry mira al ansioso y singularmente vestido hombre y a su perro y le devuelve el saludo, su mente ya en la puerta principal de Ron y Hermione. "A ti también", se las arregla para decir. "A ambos".

Grady todavía está despidiéndose furiosamente y, por lo visto, hablando con su perro, cuando Harry dobla la esquina, dejando detrás la casa que no es suya y dirigiéndose a un lugar donde, espera, habrá respuestas.

**888**

Esta vez, la puerta se abre inmediatamente y Harry se encuentra cara a cara con Ginny, luciendo hermosa en un largo cárdigan de color verde esmeralda y unos jeans. Con una mano descansando sobre el pomo de la puerta y la otra sosteniendo una manzana, sobre la que saluda a Harry y toma una enorme y crujiente mordida.

"Hmmla", le murmura, limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano.

Confundido, Harry frota su cabello. "Ginny... tú no vives aquí".

"Sí, lo sé", le dice lentamente, tragándose su bocado de manzana. "Tú tampoco".

"Yo vivo en Londres", masculla Harry, tratando de averiguar qué es tan diferente en su esposa, pero luchando para poder identificarlo. "Aparentemente".

"Sí, lo sé", le repite, levantando una ceja con una destellante y desconcertante sonrisa. "Yo también. ¿A qué estamos jugando exactamente?".

Tomando otro mordisco, ella mete un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y _eso es todo_. El cabello a través del cual, sus uñas de color berenjena, están dando golpecitos y que está drásticamente más corto de lo habitual. El cabello de Ginny está, a falta de una palabra mejor, _a la moda_, de alguna manera, y cae en capas entrecortadas alrededor de su cara. Es asombroso, y la pregunta se escapa enteramente de la boca de Harry sin su permiso.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?".

Ella hace una mueca. "Encantador. Dijiste que te había gustado la semana pasada".

"No, bueno, quiero decir-".

"¿Gin?", llega un familiar grito desde el interior de la casa justo antes de que Hermione -una maravillosamente y luciendo normal Hermione- aparezca en el pasillo. "¿Estás coqueteando con el cartero de nuevo? Oh... hola, Harry".

Antes de que tenga tiempo para responder, ella está empujándolo dentro de la cálida cabaña, dejando a Ginny pateando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. La cocina huele, como siempre lo hace, como al pan tostado de canela que Ron ama y al café fresco que mantiene despierta a Hermione a través de las largas reuniones en el Ministerio y varias obligaciones para los diez mil diferentes grupos y asociaciones de padres y maestros a los que pertenece. Hay un disfraz de tomate medio hecho, reluciente y adornado con pliegues de tela sobre la silla más cercana y Harry suspira suavemente, permitiéndose relajarse sólo una fracción.

"Harry está siendo raro", le avisa Ginny.

Hermione le empuja en una silla con aterradora facilidad y barre sus ojos sobre él durante varios segundos. "Te ves un poco extraño. ¿Ha estado usando ese chistoso pegamento otra vez?".

Harry parpadea, inseguro de si debería o no estar ofendido. "¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno... no lo creo...".

"Tal vez está teniendo una crisis de la mediana edad", sugiere Ginny amablemente. Se sienta, evitando cuidadosamente el disfraz de tomate, y Hermione se apoya contra el mostrador.

"Él no es tan viejo, Gin", le dice Hermione, agitando su varita en dirección de la cafetera.

"Sí, gracias, sólo tengo treinta y siete... ¿verdad?", Harry reprime el creciente pánico cuando ambas mujeres le disparan una extraña mirada. "Y tú eres mayor que yo, Hermione, así que si me estoy volviendo senil, no hay mucha esperanza para ti".

Hermione resopla y le entrega una humeante taza; la acepta con agradecimiento y envuelve sus frías y entumecidas manos a su alrededor.

"Está bien", dice ella delicadamente "Voy a poner una prohibición en la cocina sobre todas las discusiones relacionadas con la edad. Esta es un área de vida en donde realmente me gustaría y preferiría simplemente no pensar en ello".

"Entonces, ¿podemos hablar de eso en la sala de estar?", comienza Ginny, empujando a Harry con su pie, y entonces: "Oh, wow... ¿Draco te dejó salir de la casa en esos jeans?".

Harry frunce el ceño, mirando hacia abajo a la infractora prenda. "¿Qué hay de malo con ellos?".

Ginny se encoge de hombros. "Nada, pero hasta donde yo sé, estás solamente autorizado a usarlos en tu taller. ¿Sintiéndote rebelde?".

Harry suspira y se recuesta en su silla. No hay una sola parte de esa frase que él entienda.

"No especialmente", le murmura. Su cabeza está empezando a doler de nuevo.

"A veces no estoy segura de cómo aguantas a ese hombre", le dice Hermione y Ginny le lanza una mirada. "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Sé que lo amas, pero si Ron empezara a hacer reglas acerca de mi ropa, lo hechizaría en, erm, sus partes colgantes".

Ginny hace un sonido extraño que es medio una risita y medio atragantarse con un trozo de manzana. "Me gustaría decir que eso es bueno para ti, 'Mione, ¿pero podemos posiblemente no hablar acerca de las partecitas de mi hermano?".

"Secundo", dice Harry rápidamente, tomando café.

"Así que", le dice Ginny, todavía jadeando un poco, "no sólo estás usando los jeans prohibidos", meneando sus dedos dramáticamente, "sino que también estás aquí en lugar de en la tienda. ¿Qué está pasando?".

"¿Han tenido una discusión?", le pregunta Hermione, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

"No hasta donde yo sé", murmura Harry, arrastrando sus zapatos sobre el suelo y retorciéndose interiormente mientras el recuerdo de ese inesperado y espontáneo beso de despedida le pone los pelos de punta en su mente. Es dolorosamente consciente, también, de que esta Ginny no es su Ginny. No es su esposa. Ella es más relajada y alegre, y a pesar de que eso debería de ser una buena cosa, duele como un sacacorchos en el pecho. Harry respira.

Y entonces, de la nada en absoluto, varias piezas que deliberadamente ha estado manteniendo en el aire caen perfectamente en su lugar y su boca se abre un poco.

"¡Oh, mierda, soy gay!", deja escapar, cortando a Ginny a la mitad de una frase.

Ella se ríe. "Por favor, dime que esto simplemente no acaba de ocurrírsete. Espera, _por supuesto_ que no... Recuerdo vívidamente una extremadamente incómoda conversación contigo sobre eso... veamos, ¿hace dieciocho años?".

"¡Sí, nosotros también tuvimos una de esas!", ofrece Hermione, con los ojos brillando de diversión, y se vuelve dolorosamente evidente que se están burlando de él. Atacándolo, de hecho, por alguna torpeza pasada que ni siquiera recuerda. "Hermione, creo que me gusta Draco... ya sabes, en esa clase de _gustar_", dice ella, haciendo una voz más profunda y con una expresión de desconcierto.

Harry se sonroja horriblemente y restriega su cara con una mano. Su estómago está haciendo vueltas de carro y su boca está tan seca que piensa que nunca podrá despegar su lengua del techo de la misma. Es _gay_. Seguramente no debería de haber averiguado esto ahora, a su edad, aparentemente avanzada. Él es gay y es gay con Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, quien aparentemente tiene algún tipo de extraña influencia sobre sus elecciones de moda.

Y Ginny está... bueno, está aquí, pero él no tiene idea de nada más allá de eso. Y mientras ese pensamiento llega a una conclusión natural, Harry deja de respirar temporalmente.

"¿Qué pasa con Lily y James y Albus?", se las arregla para decir por fin.

Hermione se desliza en la silla junto a él, y sus oscuros ojos parecen inundar su visión. "Tus padres y Dumbledore están muertos, Harry, lo sabes", le dice, con la voz ronca por la preocupación.

"No... Quiero decir... los niños. Mis hijos", le susurra, mientras Ginny se aleja e intercambia una mirada con Hermione.

Instintivamente, desliza una mano en su bolsillo por la nota de Al y por supuesto que no está allí... no sólo porque estos no son los jeans correctos, sino porque aquí no hay un Al. Jamás lo hubo. Draco Malfoy ha tenido diecisiete años de práctica mirándolo dormir. Nunca ha estado casado con Ginny en absoluto. Sintiéndose como si hubiese sido golpeado con algo pesado, cierra sus ojos. Sus entrañas se vuelven hielo y se agarra duro al borde de su silla.

"¿Harry?", alguien le está diciendo. "¿Quieres que llame a Draco? ¿Qué crees que ayudaría, Gin?".

_No decirle a nadie_, le dijo el hombre. _No decirle a nadie. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?_

"Dormir y alguna poción de fuerza industrial para la resaca, probablemente. Voy a tener que mandar asesinar a Blaise", está diciendo Ginny a su lado, y se obliga a abrir sus ojos. "No, ¿sabes qué? Voy a hacerlo yo misma".

"¿Ha estado haciendo su propio vino de nuevo?", le pregunta Hermione con un ligero estremecimiento.

"No. Ha estado haciendo ginebra. En la bañera". Ginny rueda sus ojos.

Hermione resopla. "Bueno, por todo lo que digo sobre Ron, él nunca ha hecho eso... sería demasiado para limpiar, me imagino".

"No tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando", ofrece Harry sinceramente. Con algo de esfuerzo, coloca una cara que espera luzca más tranquilizadora.

"Pobre Harry", le dice Ginny, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Su cabello cosquillea en su nariz y ella huele agradable, dulce, como a una especie de flor, pero no es correcto. No está bien en absoluto.

**888**

En el momento en que deja la casa de campo su cabeza está dando vueltas. Hermione y Ginny, en una confusa mezcla de cacareo y burlas, le han enviado a casa, pero él no tiene intención de regresar a Grimmauld Place. Apenas pensando, se agacha detrás de un seto y se Aparece, casi al azar, en un callejón en el Londres Muggle.

Aquí, las calles están peinadas de lluvia y la escarcha casi no se ve por ningún lado, aunque determinadas manchas se pueden ver por aquí y por allá aferrándose a los bordillos y alfeizares de las ventanas. Harry vaga a través de las multitudes, dejándose zarandear por personas con mucho más propósito. Por último, sintiendo como si estuviera comenzando a tener moretones, se mete en la cafetería más cercana. Es cálida, está llena de vapor y huele como a comida frita y abrigos húmedos. Las sillas están hechas de un plástico color naranja brillante y están atornilladas al suelo, y Harry sabe que nada bueno va a salir de esa ventanilla de servicio, pero eso no le importa.

"Un chocolate caliente, por favor", dice en el mostrador, sin levantar la vista. Tal vez el azúcar le ayudará.

"¿Quieres crema batida en eso, joven hombre?".

La cabeza de Harry tira hacia arriba dolorosamente. Parpadea sólo para asegurarse.

"¡Tú!".

El barbudo anciano le sonríe abiertamente, revelando sus destellantes dientes de oro. "Yo. ¿Qué hay de chispas de chocolate?".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", le exige Harry, mirando hacia su tabardo y el gafete en el que se lee 'Boris'.

"Jugando a la rayuela con un dragón, ¿qué te parece que hago?", Boris serpentea sus pobladas cejas.

"No, quiero decir... eso no importa, de todos modos, ¿qué diablos me has hecho?", sisea Harry. Inclinándose a través del mostrador, con ambas manos presionadas contra la pegajosa superficie de metal, y mirando fijamente al viejo cabrón entrometido a los ojos.

"No seas así, muchacho". Los lechosos ojos parpadean lentamente. "Sólo dándote un pequeño vistazo".

"¿Qué?"

"Un vistazo. Ahora, ¿quieres este chocolate caliente o no?".

Sobresaltándose, Harry permite que sus dedos se deslicen hacia atrás a través del mostrador y se pone derecho. "En realidad, lo quiero. Sin embargo, no creo que la crema batida sea una muy buena idea", le dice, sintiendo a su estómago revolviéndose ante el pensamiento.

"Tienes razón". Boris da golpecitos desordenadamente sobre los botones de la caja registradora. "Cinco Sickles con veinte".

"¿Esta no es una cafetería Muggle?", le susurra Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

"Lo es. Esto es para mí", le dice, tendiéndole una arrugada mano. "Realmente no crees que trabajo aquí, ¿verdad?".

Harry hace un pequeño sonido de incredulidad. "¡No voy a pagarte si no trabajas aquí! Y de todos modos, quiero una explicación".

Boris le sonríe lentamente. "Por cinco Sickles con veinte puedes tener el chocolate caliente _y_ una de esas. Al menos, hasta cierto punto".

Por un momento, él y Harry se miran fijamente el uno al otro. Los únicos sonidos son el tintineo de los cubiertos y los gritos ahogados de los cocineros detrás de la escotilla, pero la presión dentro de la cabeza de Harry pronto traquetea hasta un punto de ruptura.

"Bien". Le entrega las monedas y acecha hacia una mesa del rincón, sintiéndose casi seguro de que acaba de ganar la partida, pero sintiéndose igualmente seguro de que su única opción real es ir con él.

Harry se sienta en una incómoda silla y silenciosamente acepta la enorme taza de chocolate caliente que Boris coloca frente a él. Se ha quitado su tabardo y ahora se sienta frente a Harry en su abrigo de hule, con una vasta taza de té estrechada bajo su barbilla.

"Es agradable verte de nuevo, joven hombre", le dice, y hay algo así como un genuino afecto en su tono que confunde completamente a Harry.

"Bueno... está bien... creo. Necesito saber lo que hiciste".

"Te lo dije, sólo es un vistazo. Dijiste que querías saber lo que sucedería si hubieras hecho algo diferente". Boris sorbe su bebida con calma, permitiendo que riachuelos de té fluyan bajando por su barba sin restricciones. "Y eso es todo".

El corazón de Harry martillea. "Pero... ¿qué hice de manera diferente?".

Boris se encoge de hombros. "Sólo tú sabes eso, muchacho. ¿No me digas que no lo viste?".

"¿Verlo?", le susurra Harry, y entonces recuerda el sueño. El cuarto de baño, y luego la luz en la parte superior de la escalera. Los ojos y las sábanas y las palabras... tantas palabras que no pudo entender. Que todavía no puede. "¿Lo que pasó en mi sueño realmente sucedió?".

Boris asiente. "¿Te gustó?".

"¿Me gustó?", demanda Harry, poniéndose rígido en su asiento. "¿Me _gustó_? Mi esposa no es mi esposa, mis hijos...", traga con dificultad. "¡Mis hijos no existen y soy gay con Draco Malfoy!".

Es sólo cuando dos señoras mayores se dan la vuelta en su mesa al otro lado de la cafetería y hacen un gesto de desaprobación hacia Harry, que se da cuenta de lo escandaloso e indignado que ha estado. Sonríe débilmente hacia ellas.

"Bueno, entonces tenías razón", le dice Boris suavemente. "Las cosas son completamente diferentes".

Harry deja caer su cabeza entre sus manos y gime su exasperación entre ellas. "Me gustabas mucho más cuando estaba borracho", murmura.

La risa de Boris es ruidosa y resuena en el silencio, y Harry abre un ojo y lo mira a través de sus dedos. "Shh. Me duele la cabeza".

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste, muchacho? ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Confesaste amor eterno? ¿Viste el mundo?".

Harry emerge desde detrás de sus manos y mira fijamente hacia la mesa de formica rayada. "Lo salvé", susurra, y la comprensión exprime su corazón con fuerza, en un nuevo lugar.

"Eso parece", Boris está de acuerdo, crujiendo alrededor de su silla.

"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿No vas a ayudarme a... ya sabes, llenar los espacios en blanco?", apela Harry, sintiendo impotencia.

"Todo está allí si sólo miras, ya sabes". Boris inclina su cabeza sabiamente.

"Genial, eso es realmente esclarecedor".

"Me alegra".

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?", le pregunta Harry, tomando de su chocolate caliente excesivamente dulce y tratando de no sentirse derrotado.

"Oh, todo el tiempo que sea necesario", le dice Boris con total naturalidad, inspeccionando el interior de su taza de té, como si Harry ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Echándose hacia atrás en su silla y dejando que sus brazos cuelguen, Harry suspira pesadamente. Frunce el ceño mientras un pensamiento se le ocurre. "De todos modos, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo en...", echa un vistazo a la escritura en las ventanas, "Fontayne's Diner si eres tan bueno metiéndote con la vida de las personas?".

Los ojos lechosos están impasibles. "Sólo quería asegurarme sobre ti, eso es todo".

Harry no tiene una respuesta para eso.

**888**

Para el momento en que se obliga a sí mismo a regresar, está completamente oscuro afuera.

El camino de vuelta a Grimmauld Place es largo, frío y justo lo que Harry necesita. De alguna manera, el viento helado que manotea a través de su cabello, que entumece sus fosas nasales y que pone a sus dientes también en el borde, se las arregla para calmar su pánico hasta que ya no se siente como si pudiera estallar fuera de su caja torácica y despedazarlo. De hecho, en el momento en que el número doce se cierne a la vista, una especie de independiente calma se ha asentado sobre él. No puede decir cuánto tiempo durará esta vez, pero sólo por ahora, y con el conocimiento de que sus hijos están a salvo en algún lugar -porque absolutamente lo _están_- lo hará.

Esta otra parte, sin embargo... esta parte de Malfoy... bueno. Harry traga con dificultad, aferrándose a su coraje y entrando en la casa. Puede lidiar con eso, él es un... bueno, no sabe _exactamente_ lo que se supone que es todavía, pero es un hombre y es un Gryffindor y es perfectamente capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier cosa.

"Creo que tengo a Fitzwilliam", le llega un grito desde la cocina, un grito que definitivamente le pertenece a un Malfoy, y Harry sólo puede esperar que no sea Lucius de nuevo.

Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, supone, complacido al menos de que está adecuadamente cubierto esta vez.

Da un paso dentro de la cocina. Es sólo Malfoy. _Su_ Malfoy, o al menos, _Draco_ Malfoy. Harry frunce el ceño. "¿Qué?".

Malfoy levanta la mirada de donde está escribiendo furiosamente en la mesa, que está dispersa con pedacitos de pergamino, plumas, una vacía y rayada taza de café y una pequeña y extraña caja tallada.

"Fitzwilliam. Alcancé a verlo después de mi reunión y por algún golpe de suerte tenía un frasco de repuesto conmigo, así que me hice un _pelirrojo y legítimo hombre de negocios_", le dice Malfoy, bajando sus cejas y haciendo un acento extraño, "Y me las arreglé para conseguir que insinuara que definitivamente él estaba en el negocio haciéndose de la vista gorda por la cantidad correcta de Galeones".

Harry se le queda mirando por un momento, silenciado por la pequeña y extraña media sonrisa sobre los labios de Malfoy. Se ve genuinamente contento, y Harry piensa que jamás ha visto algo tan extraño. De repente, sin embargo, el reconocimiento le da un tirón, y no agradablemente.

"¿Fitzwilliam? ¿El Jefe de Seguridad Mágica, Fitzwilliam?", le exige. No puede ser.

Malfoy asiente lentamente, con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose por la exasperación. "¿A cuántos otros Fitzwilliams he estado persiguiendo durante los últimos seis meses?".

_No tengo ni idea_, Harry le quiere decir, pero busca frenéticamente por palabras más útiles. "Sí, lo siento... es sólo que a veces es difícil de creer que alguien como Franz... erm, alguien como Fitzwilliam podría ser corrupto", le dice, con la voz áspera y con una muy real incredulidad.

Como Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, él ha tenido muchas reuniones con el Jefe de SM, y a pesar de que la parte racional _en él_ sabe que probablemente nunca ha hecho tal cosa, todavía le llega como un fuerte golpe.

Inesperadamente, Malfoy le sonríe de nuevo. "Gracias".

Harry parpadea. "Er... ¿de nada?".

"¿No estás con un poco de humor extraño esta noche?", le dice Malfoy, bajando su pluma y cruzando sus brazos a través de su pecho. Y suspira. "Me tomo un orgullo especial para exponer al más improbable de los villanos, y sabes que... oh, santo cielo. ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?".

Redundantemente, Harry echa un vistazo hacia abajo a su conjunto. Recuerda el asombro de Ginny demasiado bien, pero opta por ignorarlo. "¿Ropa?", intenta.

Malfoy resopla. "Si tú lo dices. Pensé que había tirado esos horrendos jeans hace semanas", le dice, perfeccionando una cara de desdén.

Algo sobre esa expresión libera a Harry de su estupor y está llenándose con una desesperante y espinosa calidez mientras su cerebro servicialmente le recuerda aquel _jodido infierno_, y que a él realmente no le gustan mucho los Malfoy. El hecho de que este Harry, este de aquí, parezca estar existiendo en una especie de doméstica felicidad con el idiota engreído es más que un poco confuso.

"Bueno, no lo hiciste", le ofrece, sintiéndose petulante. "Estaban en el fondo del ropero. Y los usé. Me fui todo el camino para visitar a Hermione en ellos".

Las cejas de Malfoy se disparan. "¿Visitar a Hermione? ¿Siquiera fuiste a trabajar hoy?".

"No". Harry cruza sus brazos y también se encuentra con unos brillantes ojos grises en una sorprendente e intensa mirada. Tiene la extraña sensación de que está a punto de ser regañado, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo ha regañado, que hay una pequeña y extraña parte que lo está buscando con ansias.

"Bastardo Gryffindor perezoso", suspira Malfoy. "Si tan sólo todos pudiéramos tomarnos un día libre cada vez que nos sentimos lo más mínimamente enfermos".

Harry resiente el uso de la palabra 'mínimamente', pero no cree que tenga ningún sentido discutir el punto. "Bueno, si tus amigos me obligan a alimentarme de cócteles...", comienza.

"Blaise también es tu amigo", le corta Malfoy, pareciendo casi herido.

"Cuando hace ginebra en la bañera, es todo tuyo", murmura Harry, momentáneamente aterrorizado de lo fácil que esto es.

"¿De verdad lo hizo?", el rostro de Malfoy es una curiosa mezcla de horror y deleite.

Harry asiente. En el divertido silencio que le sigue, se encoge de hombros, se quita el abrigo y se desploma en una silla en la mesa, tratando ociosamente de leer las notas de Malfoy que están al revés. Este Malfoy definitivamente no es un asesor financiero, y cualquier tipo de investigador que sea, es obvio que está de acuerdo con él.

"Ese hombre es un horror", Malfoy está mascullando, pero Harry no está escuchando realmente. Está notando la forma en que el cabello de Malfoy cae en sus ojos mientras se inclina hacia adelante a través de la mesa sobre sus codos y se ríe suavemente. Está notando la forma en que la caída del cabello rubio y la genuina sonrisa ablandan sus facciones hasta el punto en que es casi irreconocible del hombre parado sobre la plataforma en septiembre. Aquel Malfoy se veía tieso y estirado más allá de sus años, con la cara cerrada y vestido de negro con el cabello engominado hacia atrás tan severamente que se veía casi invisible.

Ese hombre había sido, supone Harry, una extensión natural del Malfoy que siempre ha conocido, pero este hombre es completamente desconocido en cantidad. Sus ojos son cálidos mientras levanta la vista y recorre su pie descalzo hasta la pantorrilla de Harry bajo la mesa. Harry inhala fuertemente.

"Es tu turno para hacer la cena", le dice en un tono tan bajo y áspero que Harry siente como si acabara de hacerle proposiciones indecorosas.

"Bueno, eso será interesante", masculla Harry, echando un vistazo a su alrededor en la vagamente familiar cocina y se pregunta cuánto tiempo le va a tomar el encontrar algo comestible entre todas aquellas alacenas. "¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, exactamente?".

"Observar", le dice Malfoy, reuniendo sus pergaminos en un extraño orden del que Harry no tiene esperanza de entender. Le sonríe satisfecho. "Ahora quítate esos horribles jeans. Me están trastornando".

**888**

Harry logra llegar al final de la velada con su cordura intacta, lo cual es más de lo que había esperado. Después de la cena, apenas ve algo más de Malfoy que la parte superior de su cabeza mientras garabatea página tras página de notas y muerde sobre su labio inferior. De cuando en cuando, levanta la vista de su lugar, acurrucado en el sillón más cercano al fuego, y sus ojos se mueven alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo que no está allí.

Consciente de tratar de actuar lo más 'normal' posible, Harry se tumba en el sofá de cuero desgastado y maravillosamente cómodo (del tipo que Ginny odia, tomando nota con interés) y pretende leer el periódico. Por lo menos, lo hace hasta que los ojos de Malfoy persisten sobre él durante un segundo más de lo normal y le dice: "Sabes que es de ayer, ¿verdad? ¿Y que ya lo has leído?".

Harry baja la vista hacia el papel, consternado. "¿Estás seguro?", se las arregla para decirle, tratando de sonar convincente.

Malfoy suspira y le sonríe indulgentemente mientras reanuda su escritura. "Sí", le dice suavemente. "Mayormente porque pasaste unos buenos diez minutos despotricando sobre las críticas de los restaurantes".

"Oh". Harry se queda mirando dentro del fuego y trata de recordar una vez en que siquiera se haya molestado en leer una crítica de un restaurante, ni hablar de despotricar sobre uno. "Sí, eso es verdad, malditos evaluadores de restaurantes", le dice, esperando que su ceño fruncido se vea más desdeñoso que confundido. "Sólo pensé en... er... leerlo de nuevo. Sólo para estar seguro".

Malfoy hace un ruidito raro pero no se molesta en levantar la mirada. "A veces no puedo evitar preguntarme si tu pierna no fue la única cosa que te lesionaste durante la guerra", murmura con sequedad.

Harry se congela. Sus dedos se aprietan alrededor del periódico y su corazón golpea contra su caja torácica mientras mira fijamente hacia abajo a sus piernas. Piernas que ahora están revestidas en costosa tela negra que se ve absolutamente bien en él. Algo frío barre sobre él y tiene que luchar con fuerza contra el deseo de mandar a la mierda las reglas de Boris, agarrar a Malfoy y exigirle saber de lo que está hablando.

Serpentea los dedos de sus pies experimentalmente y gira cada rodilla y tobillo a su vez. Todo parece estar en orden, pero la carrera de su pulso y la sequedad de su garganta le dicen que Malfoy no está tonteando por ahí y no sólo eso, sus descuidadas palabras sugieren que esto es algo con lo que han estado lidiando por un largo tiempo.

_¿Qué está mal conmigo?_, se pregunta silenciosamente, sabiendo que, incluso en su horror, no es capaz de expresar la pregunta. Malfoy ciertamente tendría una respuesta para él, y duda que será una que le agrade.

"Creo que me iré a la cama", le dice Malfoy después de lo que se siente como un largo tiempo, sobresaltando a Harry en su ensimismamiento.

Él levanta la mirada. "¿Hm?".

"Me voy a la cama", le repite Malfoy, desplegándose a sí mismo de su silla y empujando a Harry con su pie. "¿Vienes? Realmente deberías de hacerlo si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de funcionar mañana en el trabajo".

Harry se le queda mirando a la ceja levantada, la camisa arrugada y a la pluma balanceándose detrás de la oreja de Malfoy. Abre su boca para protestar, pero la única cosa que sale es un enorme y elástico bostezo, y Malfoy le sonríe burlonamente. "Me lo imaginaba".

Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia las escaleras, dejando a Harry desplomarse de nuevo sobre el sofá y escuchando sus crujientes pisadas siguiendo a través del techo.

"Cállate, Malfoy", le susurra a la habitación vacía, de repente muy consciente de que está solo. Está poco acostumbrado a un lugar así de tranquilo, civilizado a la hora de acostarse y eso le duele. Convocando lo último de su energía, rocía las llamas de la chimenea con un golpecito de su varita y se arrastra a sí mismo sobre sus pies. No parece existir nada que consiga hacerlo escapar de esta cosa de compartir-la-cama, así que supone que bien podría acabar con esto de una vez.

Sólo desea sentirse tan filosófico como él mismo se está diciendo que lo es.

Malfoy ya está sentado sobre el borde de la cama y está deshaciendo los puños de su camisa cuando Harry le hace frente al dormitorio. Con algo de esfuerzo, Harry hace su mejor imitación de 'esto es perfectamente normal' y se lanza a lo que parece ser su lado de la cama. Sin saber qué hacer ahora, como si la mundana rutina de la hora de acostarse le hubiese sido robada por invisibles manos, escucha el suave y desafinado tarareo de Malfoy, y examina el reloj en su cabecera. Es extraño, coloreado de cobrizo y con tantos engranajes visibles y resortes que tiene que admitir que está confundido. Aún así, las manecillas que le informan que son veinte para la medianoche son brillantes y se agitan suavemente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mientras atrapan su atención.

"Tus padres estuvieron aquí", dice Harry de repente, y el tarareo se detiene. "Esta mañana", añade.

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Tenían algo interesante que decir?".

"Querían hablar de la Navidad", le dice Harry, dándole un golpecito al reloj y viendo una bocanada de humo emerger desde la parte superior. Sorprendiéndose, sonríe.

Malfoy suspira pesadamente y se desplaza sobre la cama. "No tengo ni idea de por qué se molestan, ¿no es así? Todo el mundo sabe que haremos exactamente la misma maldita cosa que hacemos cada jodido año, Merlín, dame fuerza".

"¿Debería de esperar más canciones?", le pregunta Harry, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Malfoy. Realmente no espera una respuesta y se sobresalta al oír a Malfoy reír y sacudir su cabeza.

"Es lo más probable. Nunca podré averiguar por qué ustedes dos hicieron eso", admite.

Harry frunce el ceño. "¿Hm?".

"La cosa de Celestina Warbeck". Malfoy se estira y empieza a desabotonar su camisa. Alarmado, Harry muerde su lengua, pero no le da la espalda. "Aún así, ciertamente sé que es mejor no interferir con cualquier cosa que sugiera una relación civilizada entre ustedes dos. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hizo la primera vez que te llevé a casa, a la Mansión?".

Harry realmente no lo recuerda. "Mm", le dice distraídamente, mirando la fresca y blanca tela deslizándose desde los hombros de Malfoy y entonces baja sus ojos, repentinamente incómodo. Incluso mucho más, que ya es decir algo, supone.

Se hace el silencio por varios minutos, mientras Harry se queda mirando hacia sus calcetines y escucha el crujir y el susurrar de la tela mientras Malfoy se desviste, preguntándose sobre la pierna lesionada y la Navidad y Celestina Warbeck, especialmente sobre esta última, por razones que superan la comprensión. Él realmente nunca ha sido un fan, y tampoco puede imaginarse a Lucius Malfoy siendo dueño de sus grandes éxitos.

"¿Ocurre algo?", le pregunta Malfoy cuidadosamente, y hay una mano frotando el hombro de Harry.

_Podrías decirlo_, piensa Harry. "No, sólo estoy cansado", murmura, y trata de no pensar en cuántas veces ha dicho esa mentira en particular durante los últimos años.

Con un sentimiento ante lo inevitable, saca su suéter sobre su cabeza y comienza a sacarse los pantalones y los calcetines. Se desliza bajo el edredón y mira fija y directamente hacia el techo, apretando sus músculos contra el impacto de las frías sábanas contra la piel desnuda.

Y ahí está. Está en la cama con Draco Malfoy. Ciertamente, la vida tiene un sentido del humor retorcido.

"¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí?", refunfuña Malfoy muy cerca de la oreja de Harry, haciendo que todos los vellos de su cuello se levanten y agiten alrededor en señal de protesta. En cuestión de segundos, también hay una fría mano extendiéndose sobre su vientre, un pie helado presionando contra su pantorrilla y el olor de un _hombre_ limpio por todas partes.

"La ventana está abierta", logra decirle Harry. "Es diciembre. Es de noche". Hace una pausa. "Esas son razones suficientes".

"Las razones no me mantienen cálido".

"Cállate", murmura Harry, obligándose a relajarse, lo cual es algo así como un desafío cuando repentinamente tiene la boca llena de cabello rubio.

"Te callaré en un minuto", dice Malfoy amenazante sobre el cuello de Harry.

Oh, dios.

Inhalando profundamente, Harry apaga las luces. Se pregunta si el golpeteo en su pecho es tan fuerte como se siente. La respiración de Malfoy es cálida y regular contra su piel, y, contra todo pronóstico, no es totalmente desagradable. Harry gira su cabeza cuidadosamente mirando fijamente hacia las brillantes manecillas de su reloj y luego afuera de la ventana hacia un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, justo como el de casa. Todo lo que siempre se ha estado diciendo a sí mismo es que debe de luchar contra esto, pero ahora algo nuevo, algo interesante y vulnerable, está susurrándole, diciéndole que mientras más pronto haga lo que sea que Boris quiere que haga, o aprenda lo que sea que él quiera que aprenda, más pronto será capaz de volver a casa.

"Dejaste la ropa en el suelo", murmura Malfoy.

"¿Qué?".

No hay respuesta.

**888**

_Esa luz en la parte superior de la escalera se está volviendo muy familiar._

_Harry ahora se mueve hacia ella con un propósito, queriendo, necesitando averiguar más. Sabiendo que __**él**__ está allí._

_Empuja la puerta, pesada, tallada en madera, y luego hay una ola de aire de picante poción._

_Sábanas crujiendo y la respiración atrapada. Él lo sabe, a pesar de que Harry es invisible._

_"¿Malfoy?", susurra Harry, acercándose. "¿Draco?"._

_"¿Quién está ahí?". Los ojos grises se iluminan en la oscuridad. "¿Potter, eres tú? ¡Aléjate de mí en este mismo segundo!"._

_Mira a su alrededor. Con el corazón apretándose de miedo. Mira a su alrededor. Su varita está en la cabecera. Fuera de su alcance._

_Arrastrándose más cerca, apretándose, con respiraciones cortas, y: "Sólo quiero hablar contigo"._

_"No quiero hablar contigo". Pálido ante la luz de la luna, con los dedos apretados en las sábanas, sentado erguido en un pijama rayado mal ajustado. Pequeño, fingiendo ser grande._

_"Lo entendí en gran parte". Acercándose más y permitiendo que la capa se deslice hacia abajo hasta sus hombros. "Cuando empezaste a lanzarme Imperdonables"._

_"Empezaré de nuevo si no te vas". Casi es un siseo. Labios torcidos en una mueca._

_"No, no lo harás". Convocando una varita desde la cabecera y sujetándola apretada. Fría y dura madera y temblorosos dedos. Valentía alejando a la oscuridad. "Lamento lo que hice. Pero ahora tú vas a escucharme"._

"_Vete a la mierda, Potter"._

_Ardientes ojos. Desesperación. Un paso más cerca. "Escucha"._

**888**

"Tengo que irme", murmura una suave voz junto al oído de Harry. Sus ojos se abren de golpe.

"Hm… ¿Malfoy?".

"Malfoy otra vez, ¿eh?". Los ojos grises ahora están a centímetros de los de Harry mientras se inclina sobre él, con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry sobre la almohada. "Realmente me gustaría poder quedarme y averiguar exactamente lo que está pasando en tu pequeña mente perversa... créeme". Suspira y pasa una mano bajando por el pecho desnudo de Harry, patinando la yema de sus dedos sobre su abdomen y presionando una firme mano sobre la medio dura polla de Harry, que reacciona con entusiasmo matutino y absolutamente sin su permiso, retorciéndose dentro de la caricia e inundando su vientre con una inapropiada calidez.

"Oh", jadea, sobresaltándose, y Malfoy presiona con más fuerza, con una intensa mirada.

"Ahora, esto es simplemente cruel... Potter", añade, arqueando una ceja. "Recientemente he descubierto que al señor Fitzwilliam le gusta correr en el parque a alguna ridícula hora de la mañana, así que...", suspira con pesar y desliza sus dedos una vez más sobre la ahora tirante erección de Harry, haciéndolo que apriete sus dientes. "Me doy cuenta de que uno debe de hacer sacrificios ante la persecución de la verdad, pero _en serio_".

Harry suprime un gemido, dividido en partes iguales entre el deseo de apartarse, saltar fuera de la cama e insistirle a Malfoy que mantenga sus manos sobre sí mismo; y su parte más primitiva que sólo quiere exigir la atención y que en realidad no le importa una mierda cualquier otra cosa.

"Sí", logra decirle Harry, un tanto sin aliento. "Así que, ¿serás el pelirrojo y legítimo hombre de negocios de nuevo?".

Malfoy bufa. "¿No crees que tendría un toque llamativo en el parque?".

"No estoy pensando mucho en cualquier cosa contigo haciendo eso", le dice Harry, sintiéndose valiente, distraído, y entonces repentinamente horrorizado ante sus propias palabras, ante la sonrisa de Malfoy, y ante el rubor arrastrándose sobre su pecho y cuello.

"Es bueno saber que no he perdido completamente mi toque". Malfoy suspira y recupera su mano. "Realmente tengo que irme ahora".

Frustrado y confundido, Harry se retuerce en su lugar y asiente. Malfoy se inclina hacia abajo, deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello de Harry y besándolo profundamente, introduciendo su lengua con sabor a pasta de dientes y té en la boca de Harry, haciéndolo jadear involuntariamente. En algún lugar en medio de la locura y el remolino de desconcierto en su cabeza, es consciente del hecho de que está acostado aquí, quieto y sumiso, y dejándose besar.

Simplemente que eso no es suficiente. Se arma de todo su valor, y devuelve el beso, agarrándose en un puño del suéter de Malfoy y esperando lo mejor. Nunca antes ha besado a un hombre en su vida y es simultáneamente terrorífico y terroríficamente normal. De cualquier manera, su corazón está martilleando en su pecho, casi lo suficientemente duro como para distraerlo de la barra de caliente culpa que yace abriéndose de la nada, Ginny salta en su cabeza. Ambas Ginnys, de hecho: su esposa -oh, dios, su _esposa_- y la más resplandeciente y más feliz que conoció ayer.

Poniéndose serio, se aleja y evita los ojos de Malfoy.

Respirando con dificultad, Malfoy le lanza una interesante media sonrisa a Harry y se incorpora de mala gana. "Realmente tengo que irme. No te olvides de ir a trabajar hoy".

Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, Harry se deja caer desordenadamente sobre la cama, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. Se queda mirando fijamente al techo.

"Acabo de besar a Malfoy", susurra, lamiendo su labio inferior y saboreando la menta.

"Ciertamente lo hiciste", le ofrece el espejo, sonando divertido.

Harry cubre sus ojos y gruñe. "No tengo miedo de dañarte. Ya he tenido un montón de mala suerte... Estoy desensibilizado".

Escucha, pero no hay nada más que un poco impresionado '¡Hmph!' desde el espejo, dejando a Harry sintiéndose solo una vez más, despatarrado a través de las arrugadas sábanas y con una dolorosa erección que está medio asustado de tocar. Mientras sus ojos van a la deriva alrededor de la habitación, ociosamente buscando una distracción, caen sobre una fotografía enmarcada en la cómoda de Malfoy.

La cómoda de Draco, se corrige a sí mismo resueltamente. Realmente va a tener que acostumbrarse a eso antes de que inadvertidamente se meta en algún juego sexual pervertido del que no pueda escaparse. Mientras ese pensamiento lentamente se cristaliza en su mente, se estremece y su abandonada polla se sacude. Horrorizado, Harry presiona una sofocante palma contra ella y alcanza la fotografía.

Odia a Malfoy, después de todo. Quizás todo esto es sólo una alucinación, la forma de su cuerpo de decirle que ha pasado _demasiado_ tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo sexo.

Como sea.

Estirándose sobre su costado, mira hacia la fotografía en el marco de plata, con su boca volviéndose seca.

Es una fotografía suya, de un él mucho más joven, parado casi en una silueta contra un fondo de montañas y un intenso atardecer multicolor. Está usando un fino cárdigan verde tipo prenda, unos jeans ajustados y una radiante y ligeramente vergonzosa sonrisa. Parece que es un día con viento, y de vez en cuando el Harry de la foto levanta una mano para retirar su cabello de su cara. Se ve feliz, saludable, libre de preocupaciones, y Harry no recuerda nada sobre eso.

Echa un vistazo hacia una pulcra anotación en la esquina de la fotografía: _Edimburgo, agosto de 2002_.

Harry muerde su labio. No puede recordar exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en agosto de 2002, pero sabe que nunca ha estado en Edimburgo. Bueno, no en la vida que recuerda.

_Todo está allí si sólo miras, ya sabes_. Eso es lo que Boris había dicho.

Repentinamente, bañado con un sentido de propósito, Harry deja caer la fotografía sobre la cama y salta sobre sus pies. En algún lugar de esta casa tiene que haber algo que le ayudará a darle sentido a todo esto. Harry tira abriendo cada cajón en la habitación, a su vez, rebuscando a través de los contenidos de cada uno y pasando al siguiente. Para el momento en que ha terminado, sin aliento y decepcionado, la habitación parece como si hubiera sido saqueada por un entusiasta ladrón o por un equipo de descarriados duendecillos. Y no encontró nada.

Se lanza por algunas ropas y se gira para abandonar la habitación. Vacilando. Hay una extraña y molesta sensación en sus entrañas, una que no parece contenta con dejarlo abandonar despreocupadamente el desastre que ha hecho. Frunce el ceño y se queda atrás en el umbral, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el marco. La habitación realmente _estaba_ muy ordenada antes de que empezara... Harry suspira profundamente, sacude su cabeza y desenfunda su varita, devolviendo todos los artículos caídos a sus lugares correspondientes.

Entonces, tirando de sus mangas hacia abajo sobre sus dedos protegiéndose del frío, trota bajando las escaleras. La telaraña ahora está viéndose bastante imponente, y Harry apenas se agacha a tiempo mientras se apresura hacia el pasillo y trata con cada habitación, a su vez, con la desesperación volviéndose adrenalina en sus venas.

En la sala de estar se encuentra con más fotografías, varias de sí mismo y de Malfoy... Draco... en varios eventos formales, y Harry está aliviado al ver que su auto-foto se ve casi tan incómodo en la túnica de gala, como siempre ha sido. Draco, sin embargo, está preparado y lo suficientemente elegante por ambos. También hay varias instantáneas de sí mismo, Draco, Ginny, y... ese guapo hombre de piel oscura debe de ser Blaise. El estómago de Harry se voltea. Encuentra fotos de los cuatro en la playa, en una fiesta, y en lo que luce como la cocina de esta misma casa.

Blaise Zabini, piensa, tratando de desenterrar algo de información -nada en absoluto, en realidad- sobre el esposo de Ginny.

Joder, eso suena raro.

Harry traga con dificultad, dejándose caer sobre un sillón y frotando su cara. Está bien, así que esa línea de pensamiento no va a ayudar en esta situación ni un poquito. Y en cambio, se lanza en sus recuerdos de nuevo.

Él es... un Slytherin. Podría haber sido uno de los amigos de Draco en la escuela. Él y su familia abandonaron el país en algún momento durante la guerra, ¿tal vez se mudaron a Francia? Harry no está seguro, pero entonces supone que de cualquier manera no importa. De todos modos, nada de lo que sabe parece ser aplicable en este lugar.

Harry tira de sí mismo fuera de la silla y trata de aferrarse a su motivación una vez más. Todavía es enloquecedoramente elusivo, pero se las arregla para llegar al estudio, y es aquí donde hay una mina de oro. Alineados en el estante inferior más cercano a la chimenea están una serie de álbumes encuadernados en piel con las fechas en oro estampadas sobre ellos.

Con un estremecimiento, Harry enciende el fuego en la chimenea y toma el primer volumen, fechado de 1998 a 1999. Se acomoda a sí mismo sobre la alfombra de la chimenea y respira la esencia del esmalte de madera y el olor a humedad de las páginas; es reconfortante, y después de pocos segundos, abre el álbum en su regazo.

Es un álbum de recortes, no un álbum de fotografías. Harry sonríe, sorprendido, y desliza sus dedos sobre el artículo del periódico pegado en la primera página, finalmente algo que recuerda. Es esa terrible imagen de sí mismo, Hermione y Ron, tomada algún tiempo después de las secuelas de la Batalla de Hogwarts y que cubrió las portadas de los periódicos por semanas. Sucios, sangrando y exhaustos, apoyados unos contra otros y mirando fijamente a la distancia bajo el poco imaginativo titular: '_Trío de Héroes, un merecido descanso para Potter, Granger y Weasley_'.

Harry suspira suavemente, mirando las caras aliviadas y angustiadas de sus amigos. Inesperadamente, sus ojos pican con calientes lágrimas y parpadea alejándolas, a pesar de que no hay nadie aquí para regañarlo por su muestra de debilidad. Mientras lo hace, nota un comentario escrito en una puntiaguda escritura negra en la parte inferior de la página:

_Tu primer día de libertad, Harry Potter. ¿Cómo se siente?_

Y, al lado del ciertamente terrible artículo:

_El primero y definitivamente no el último, como la vez en que me di cuenta, con cierta certeza, de que podría ser un magnífico reportero con mis ojos cerrados y una mano atada a un Escreguto de cola explosiva._

Harry levanta una ceja. Así que, él es un periodista. No es exactamente la carrera que uno se imaginaría para un Malfoy, pero tal vez tiene sentido. Harry supone que los disfraces y la persuasión y el engatusar por información apelan tremendamente al Slytherin en Draco... y sospecha firmemente que hay más de la cantidad promedio de Slytherin en Draco.

Pasando la página, Harry encuentra un artículo sobre Draco, y otro y otro. Cambiando su posición sobre la alfombra, Harry permite que las llamas calienten su espalda y se devora cada palabra.

_... ante un gran riesgo personal, este Mortífago adolescente le dio la espalda al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y encontró perdón en la forma del fallecido Albus Dumbledore y la redención en su inesperada amistad con el propio Harry Potter..._

_... a cambio de protección para su familia, Malfoy suministró invaluable información sobre las actividades de su antiguo señor para el grupo de hábiles luchadores conocidos como la Orden del Fénix..._

_... tremendos actos de valentía y expiación de alguien tan joven, probando, tal vez, que lo que una vez fue, no es irreparable..._

_... Lucius Malfoy fue sentenciado hoy a cinco años en Azkaban por su papel en el ascenso de Ya-Saben-Quién. Fuentes cercanas al Wizengamot sugieren que el testimonio de Harry Potter fue fundamental en la negociación de una sentencia tan leve para el antiguo Mortífago. Draco Malfoy, antiguo enemigo de Potter y amigo cercano hoy en día, también estuvo presente, pero no estuvo disponible para hacer comentarios..._

Harry pasa las páginas más rápido y más rápido, apenas respirando. Encuentra varios artículos sobre cada uno de ellos, así como tontas instantáneas sin sentido y artículos que consisten en nada más que la especulación acerca de lo que están haciendo o hacia dónde van. Al lado de todos y cada uno, se encuentra funcionando un comentario de Draco.

A medio camino a través del libro, se encuentra con imágenes de periódico de sí mismo, Ron, Hermione y Draco aceptando sus honores después de la guerra, y con tomas en primer plano de la Orden de Merlín, primera clase de Harry, y segunda de Draco.

Y: _Así que, eres mejor que yo una vez más, Potter. Haces un buen trabajo, eres genial en la cama si no, no te podría mantener alrededor._

Harry se sonroja y muerde su uña con torpeza. Le da rápidamente la vuelta a la página, pero la siguiente es aún peor:

'_¡Es oficial, Potter y Malfoy __**están**__ en una relación! ¡Imágenes exclusivas dentro!'._

El estómago de Harry se voltea como si ésta fuera la primera vez que se enfrenta a esta información; quizás es el verlo en blanco y negro en un periódico nacional lo que hace que sea un poco más impactante. Tal vez se trata de averiguar que ha sido sacado del clóset por el _Diario jodido Profeta_ hace casi dos décadas y que simplemente lo está averiguando ahora.

Extrañamente indignado, Harry resopla y voltea falsa y casualmente hacia las 'fotografías exclusivas' que de ninguna manera pueden ser tan malas de como se las está imaginando.

De alguna manera, son peores. Tiene la cabeza llena de imágenes lascivas del tipo atrapados-en-el-acto, incluso se ha preparado para desnudos parciales, pero en su lugar se encuentra mirando fijamente una gran variedad de dulces fotografías, casi inocentes, de una joven pareja pasando una soleada tarde juntos en la pequeña cuadrilla del jardín en la parte trasera del número doce. Obviamente, alguien ha empujado una cámara a través de los arbustos y ha capturado juguetonas discusiones, lánguidos besos y una particularmente buena toma de Harry, tendido de espaldas sobre la hierba, con la camiseta subida mientras se extiende bajo el sol, y mientras Draco descansa su cabeza sobre su estómago y parece estar leyendo en voz alta un viejo y andrajoso libro. Se ven felices juntos, no hay forma de escapar a eso.

La Marca Tenebrosa es crudamente visible contra su pálido antebrazo, y también lo son muchas otras pequeñas formas que Harry no puede distinguir apenas cerca de la parte interna del codo. Draco no hace ningún intento de ocultar sus cicatrices con mangas largas y, a pesar de sí mismo, el respeto de Harry por él se eleva un par de mellas. Todo el mundo tiene cicatrices, supone, y a menudo son un buen recordatorio. Un recordatorio de lo que no se debe hacer.

Un extraño ruido al fondo del pasillo hace que Harry gire y se incline sobre una mano, tratando inútilmente de ver alrededor de las esquinas, y diez segundos después su fuego hace un sonido de ráfaga y la cabeza de Ginny aparece a la vista. Sobresaltado, Harry deja caer el pesado álbum de recortes sobre su pie y sisea de dolor.

"Hola... Gin", se las arregla para decir, gimiendo y frotando sus heridos dedos de los pies.

Ella suspira. "Te olvidaste de Maura, ¿no es así?".

"Hmm... ¿Sí?", le responde Harry honestamente, con la esperanza de que pueda averiguar quién o qué es Maura antes de que Ginny decida meterlo en una cesta y dejarlo afuera de San Mungo.

"Vamos, Harry, prometiste que la tendrías esta mañana, tengo una reunión con el equipo completo en diez minutos. Tenemos que discutir esa horrible actuación contra los Chudley de la semana pasada y el entrenador en jefe no va a estar allí, así que todo está sobre mí y sólo estoy un poquito estresada". Ella luce suplicante desde las llamas, haciendo que Harry sienta bastante remordimiento, a pesar de que posiblemente no puede ser considerado responsable de algo que su otro yo se ha comprometido a hacer.

"¿Dónde está Blaise?", se aventura, ahora bastante seguro de que Maura es o un niño o un animal, siendo muy consciente de que algunas veces hay una pequeña diferencia entre los dos.

"En el trabajo". Ginny le da una mirada extraña.

"Por supuesto que lo está", le dice Harry débilmente. "Tengo que trabajar, también, lo sabes. Draco está insistiendo en ello".

Ginny resopla. "Después de ayer, lo apuesto. Llévala contigo; sabes que le encanta ir a trabajar con su tío Harry".

_Tío Harry_. Las palabras nadan alrededor y dentro de la cabeza de Harry. Ginny y Blaise Zabini tienen una hija, y ella lo llama tío Harry. Tose, tratando de aflojar la opresión en su pecho.

"Muy bien, bueno, envíala a través, entonces", le dice, tratando de sonreír, y el alivio sobre el rostro de Ginny es inmenso.

"Genial. Entonces, te veré más tarde. Maura, dale a Mami un beso".

Harry observa ansiosamente mientras la cara de Ginny desaparece, las llamas volviéndose verdes, y entonces hay un pequeño niño saltando en medio del fuego y sobre la alfombra de la chimenea. Apresuradamente, cierra el álbum de recortes y lo devuelve a su repisa, fuera del camino de la pequeña nube de cenizas que la pequeña niña parece haber traído con ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo _aquí_, tío Harry?", le pregunta, y Harry sólo se le queda mirando.

Maura Weasley -o quizás Zabini- parece tener seis o siete años y llamativamente se asemeja a sus dos padres. Su piel de color café y el estrechamente rizado cabello oscuro, obviamente, vienen de su padre, pero los brillantes ojos marrones y las pecas a través de su nariz son todas de Ginny.

Harry parpadea y trata con todo lo que tiene el enfocarse. _Responde a la pregunta_.

"¿Dónde estabas esperando encontrarme?", le pregunta en voz alta, lo cual realmente no es responder a la pregunta, pero al menos está diciendo algo en lugar de hacer una muestra de boqueo ante la pobre niña.

"Siempre estás en la cocina", le dice, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera a añadir, "_Tonto_".

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. Bueno, sólo estaba haciendo algo de lectura y tratando de entrar en calor", le ofrece, frunciendo el ceño mientras cae en cuenta de su corta falda con peto rojo, una camiseta de manga larga y unas mallas moteadas. Está inundado con una confusa mezcla de natural actitud protectora hacia la niña y el dolor sordo de que ella exista, y todo eso es un buen par de segundos antes de que su instinto paternal lo patee y continúa: "Saldremos pronto, ¿no tienes un abrigo?".

Ella asiente, haciendo que sus rizadas coletas se meneen hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Lo traeré".

Harry observa, desconcertado, mientras Maura se escabulle fuera de la habitación, las pisadas sonando sobre la madera pulida. Una puerta se abre y se cierra -él piensa en el armario del pasillo- y entonces ella está de vuelta, agarrando un abrigo rojo y luchando a su manera para ponérselo encima mientras camina. Harry se pregunta qué otra cosa suya reside en su casa.

"¿Todo lo que posees es rojo?", le pregunta, divertido.

Ella arruga su pecosa nariz y abotona su abrigo. "Es mi color favorito".

"El mío también. ¿Qué piensa tu papá de eso?".

"A papi no le gustan los colores", le dice con un cansancio que va más allá de sus años.

Harry levanta una ceja, pero opta por no hacer comentarios.

"¿Nos vamos al trabajo ahora?", le pregunta emocionada, y su sonrisa también es toda de Ginny.

Harry muerde el interior de su boca y considera sus opciones. O quizás sólo su opción, en singular. Tiene que llegar a este mítico lugar de trabajo de una manera u otra, y justo ahora, no tiene una mejor idea que esto:

"Maura, ¿dónde trabaja el tío Harry?".

**888**

Diez minutos después, Harry está siendo llevado -o muy posiblemente arrastrado- a través de un bullicioso Callejón Diagon por una sorprendentemente fuerte Maura. Han pasado varios años desde que un niño le haya exigido que sostenga su mano y aunque es bastante agradable el sentirse necesario, sólo desea haber sido él quien lidere.

"Hola, señor Potter", le dice una mujer de mediana edad mientras pasa, sonriendo indulgentemente hacia Maura y luchando con un perro, una lechuza en una jaula, y una abultada bolsa de red llena de comestibles.

Harry no tiene idea de quién es, pero se las arregla para devolver su saludo antes de que la cálida manita de Maura se apriete alrededor de la suya y tenga que alejarse, luchando con su urgencia de parar a la dama y preguntarle si le gustaría un poco de ayuda.

"¡Vamos, tío Harry! Si nos detenemos a hablar con todo el mundo, nunca vamos a llegar allí", se queja Maura, apenas haciéndose audible por encima del parloteo y el estruendo de la multitud.

Desconcertado, Harry acelera su paso, pero apenas ha cruzado otros tres pies de empedrado antes de que un niño pequeño con un sombrero de borla señale hacia él y grite: "¡Mira!", a su padre, quien está usando un sombrero de borla a juego.

"No señales, Isaac", dice el hombre, pero sonríe ampliamente hacia Harry. "Me alegro de verle, señor Potter. Y joven Maura".

En este punto, la joven Maura detiene su implacable paso y se gira, todavía colgando de la mano de Harry. "Hola", dice brillantemente.

"A mi esposa le encantó", ofrece el hombre, sonriendo brillantemente y frotando sus manos juntas para protegerse del frío. "Era exactamente lo que quería... ¡no sé cómo lo hace!".

Confundido, Harry toma una profunda respiración de frío y refrescante aire e intenta sonar lo más cortés posible. "Eso es genial, estoy realmente satisfecho de escuchar eso".

El hombre suspira con pesar. "Ojalá también pudiera acudir con usted para su regalo de Navidad. ¡Tal vez el próximo año!".

"Tal vez el próximo año", le hace eco Harry, lanzándole al hombre una simpática -o eso espera- sonrisa.

Cuando el hombre y su hijo se despiden y parten a su camino, Harry y Maura enhebran el suyo a través de los compradores y fijan firmemente sus pies contra el resbaladizo empedrado. Para el momento en que ella desacelera y gira entrando en un pequeño patio interior, no menos de diez personas le han llamado, sonriéndole y saludándolo con la mano, o queriendo pararse para charlar, y Harry está asombrado.

Es raro que en estos días cualquiera se le acerque en público, y aunque no puede recordar la última vez que hizo compras en el Callejón Diagon, sabe que en el fondo de su probado y comprobado 'Dejen a mi familia y a mí en paz, carajo' su cara es la verdadera razón de que nadie se acerque. No siempre ha sido de esa manera, pero después de unos pocos y demasiados artículos intrusivos e interrupciones descorteses, el mecanismo de defensa se ha convertido en una segunda naturaleza.

O al menos lo fue. A sólo cinco minutos en público ya ha demostrado que, una vez más, las cosas son muy diferentes aquí. Claro, todo el mundo lo conoce y todo el mundo quiere decir 'hola', pero sus preguntas y saludos son invariablemente educados, "Buenos días, señor Potter" y "Me alegro de verle, señor Potter" y "¿Se está dirigiendo hacia el taller, señor Potter? Me gustaría entrar un momento más adelante a hablar con usted acerca de una orden" y no sólo eso, Harry descubre que no le molesta en absoluto. No sabe de lo que están hablando una gran cantidad de ellos, pero no le importa.

La tristeza cae sobre él como un velo, y suspira en el congelado aire, caminando con dificultad a lo largo detrás de Maura, apenas notando hacia dónde lo va llevando hasta que llegan y se detienen frente a una puerta de madera situada en un atractivo y bajo edificio de piedra.

Así que es aquí.

"Por favor, abre la puerta, tío Harry", le suplica Maura, temblando dramáticamente. "¡Me voy a morir congelada!".

Su expresión saca un suave resoplido de risa desde Harry. Sorprendiéndose ante el sonido, levanta la mirada hacia el cielo gris y fuerza una mano a través de su cabello revuelto por el viento, sacudiendo lejos su inútil pesar hasta que se desvanece a su alrededor.

"Correcto", murmura, examinando la puerta con sus pesados remaches y aldaba de hierro. Cuando se acerca y pasa rozando la áspera madera con las yemas de sus dedos, una llamarada de magia protectora sale disparada y se envuelve firmemente alrededor de su mano, tejiendo relucientes zarcillos verdes a través de sus dedos; un ligeramente incómodo cosquilleo vuela por su brazo y entonces se retira, aparentemente satisfecha, la puerta hace clic y oscila abriendo las chirriantes bisagras.

Maura pega una carrera junto a él entrando en el edificio. Harry la sigue a un paso más lento, girando en círculos y mirando este gran espacio, abierto y con aroma a aserrín, que aparentemente es su lugar de trabajo. Las paredes son rugosas, encaladas y serenas bajo los dedos de Harry, y el marcado suelo está sembrado de virutas de madera y herramientas que lucen intrigantes. En el medio de la habitación destacan dos enormes bancos de trabajo e inmediatamente por encima hay una serie de tragaluces que en un buen día, Harry imagina, inundarán el espacio con luz; hoy, sin embargo, revelan sólo las pesadas nubes a través de un delicado brillo de escarcha.

Alrededor de los bordes de la habitación, se encuentra con armarios, burós, cómodas y aparadores. Varias e inusuales sillas están asentadas desordenadamente en una esquina, y una estantería con fachada de cristal a medio terminar está colocada al lado de la puerta. Mientras examina cada pieza, está siendo consumido por una progresiva fascinación.

¿Él hizo esto?

No pudo hacerlo... son hermosas. Son inusuales y hábilmente hechas y peculiares. Harry mira hacia abajo a sus manos ordinarias, huesudas y carentes de arte. No tiene sentido; su cerebro está siendo completamente incapaz de reconciliar su propia ineptitud y poca gracia, con el artesano a quien le pertenece este taller. Boris debe de estar tomándole el pelo.

"Sé que no eres mi tío Harry", le dice Maura repentinamente. Harry se da la vuelta, con el corazón palpitante. Ella está sentada sobre el banco de trabajo más cercano, con las piernas colgando, y fijándose en él con una extraña sonrisita.

"¿Perdón?".

"Tú no eres mi tío Harry", le repite con calma. "Te pareces a él, pero no lo eres. Sin embargo, está bien. No se lo diré a nadie".

Clavado en su sitio, Harry busca en vano una respuesta apropiada. No lo entiende. Ginny no lo ha notado, Hermione no lo ha notado... incluso Draco, que aparentemente es su... bueno, que lo conoce muy bien, no lo ha notado. Y sin embargo, esta niña, esta brillante y de piel oscura miniatura de Ginny, ha visto justo a través de él.

"Por supuesto que soy tu tío Harry", le dice apenas en un susurro.

Maura encoge sus pies en lo alto sobre la superficie de trabajo y cruza sus piernas para que pueda jalar sus mallas moteadas. "Está bien. No sé de dónde has venido, pero sé que sólo estás de visita".

"De visita", repite. "Algo parecido".

Maura asiente sabiamente, y Harry da un cauteloso paso hacia ella, y luego otro, y luego, sin alguna razón que pueda ver, se encuentra a sí mismo amontonado sobre la fría piedra, con las manos raspadas y la sangre bombeando con adrenalina.

"Eso pasa algunas veces", le avisa Maura, y hay un estruendo mientras ella salta de nuevo hacia el suelo y va a agacharse al lado de Harry. "Tienes una pierna mala. Apuesto a que no sabías eso".

Harry se ríe amargamente y tira de sí mismo a una posición sentada, examinando los rasguños en sus palmas. Bizarramente, su pierna se siente absolutamente bien, como si no hubiera hecho semejante cosa al ceder completamente debajo de él y causar que cayera con todo su peso sobre el suelo.

"He oído hablar de eso, pero esta fue mi primera vez... experimentándolo", admite, renunciando a la idea de tratar de mentirle a Maura.

"Estarás bien en un minuto". Pateando lejos algo de aserrín, Maura se agacha en el suelo junto a él y arruga su nariz. "Simplemente te hace caer algunas veces. Usualmente maldices más que esto".

Harry logra una sonrisa. "Lo tendré en cuenta", le dice, y entonces se traga su siguiente pregunta. Incluso si ella sabe exactamente qué pasa con él, él realmente no quiere empezar a interrogar a un niño de siete años, acerca de una guerra que ella alguna vez recordará. Supone que realmente no le importa de todos modos. El saber por qué no va a hacer que se vaya.

"¿Realmente hago todas estas cosas?", le pregunta en su lugar, echando un vistazo una vez más alrededor de la habitación.

"Sí". Asiente Maura. "Haces un montón de cosas bonitas".

"No sé cómo hacer esas cosas", le dice Harry, ligeramente presa del pánico. "La última vez que tuve algo que ver con un mobiliario fue con un tocador desmontable cuando tenía ocho años. Y si mal no recuerdo, el idio- erm, no hice un muy buen trabajo".

"Tú dices idiota todo el tiempo", le dice Maura con una pequeña risita. "No sé qué es desmontable, pero siempre dices que te gusta la madera porque no contesta de vuelta".

Harry levanta una ceja. "¿Yo dije eso?".

Maura asiente, con las coletas balanceándose. Harry flexiona su rodilla cuidadosamente. Está bien. Suspira y tira de sus rodillas hacia su pecho.

"¿Los hago con magia?", le pregunta esperanzadamente.

La pecosa nariz se arruga mientras Maura piensa, y, mientras Harry la observa, un débil rayo de luz solar penetra la nube y distingue hebras de color rojo oscuro en su cabello.

"En su mayoría golpeas la madera con aquellas cosas", le dice, señalando hacia un estante en la pared lleno de herramientas, "y haces esta cara". Hace una pausa y arruga sus facciones, apretando juntos sus labios en una dura línea. "Y los pones juntos, y después usas tu varita para los adornitos".

Harry permite que sus labios se estiren en una sonrisa. "¿Te refieres a cosas como esas?", le pregunta, señalando una cómoda de roble con un pez tallado sobre ella moviéndose suavemente.

"Mmhm. Me gusta el pescado", le dice Maura, inmediata y dolorosamente recordándole a Harry a su Lily. "A veces las personas vienen y te piden cosas, y a veces sólo haces lo que quieres". Ella apunta hacia algo encima de su hombro. "Eso es para el tío Draco, para Navidad. Creo que está casi terminado".

Harry mira, tratando de ignorar su repentina barriga llena de punzante ansiedad, pero ésta sólo se intensifica cuando sus ojos caen sobre el modelo de una llamativa lámpara de madera de caoba y vidrio coloreado. La estructura ha sido tallada, aparentemente de una sola pieza de madera, en una suave y curva forma que a la vez luce extraña y natural, como algo del Bosque Prohibido. Tiene que tocarla.

Se arrastra poniéndose de pie y después de un momento, Maura le sigue y se sitúa en el lado opuesto de la lámpara, mirándolo con interés. Sintiendo como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debería de hacer y haciéndolo de todos modos, Harry desliza ligeramente su mano sobre las curvas que se sienten como seda y se adaptan perfectamente a su toque; entonces, con su audacia creciendo, permite que su palma presione firmemente sobre la madera, ahora sintiendo las vetas, hasta que llega a la pantalla de vidrio.

"¿Debería?", le pregunta, con los dedos cerrándose alrededor de su varita.

Maura se encoge de hombros. "Es tu lámpara". Hace una pausa. "Creo que deberías de hacerlo".

Algo hace que Harry baje la mirada hacia ella y ella le está sonriendo, con los ojos iluminados por el entusiasmo. Él está inseguro de si debería o no estar tomando estímulo de un niño que al menos es medio Slytherin, pero... que se jodan, va a hacerlo de todos modos. Le regresa la sonrisa y murmura un hechizo para encender la llama dentro de la lámpara.

"Wow", susurra Maura y Harry no puede evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Wow, en efecto.

El taller está a la vez lleno de una suave y ondulada luz en cada tono de verde imaginable mientras las llamas bailan e iluminan los delgados paneles de vidriería. A primera vista, había pensado que eran simplemente rayas, pero ahora ve que los innumerables fragmentos de vidrio coloreado son más que eso; cambian y se desvanecen y se combinan entre sí una y otra vez.

Una verdosa Maura sonríe encantada ante las extrañas y nebulosas formas persiguiéndose unas a otras a través del techo. "Eres muy listo, ¿ves? Bueno, tío Harry lo es, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir". Arrastra sus ojos alejándolos del techo y mira alrededor de la lámpara hacia Harry. "¿Quieres saber algo más?".

Harry suspira. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo tiene. "¿Qué hace Ginny... qué hacen tus padres?".

"Papi tiene una compañía que vende plantas", le dice, "y Mami es una entrenadora. Ya sabes, en Quilditch".

"¿Quidditch?".

Maura frunce el ceño y asiente. "Quidditch. Siempre lo digo mal. Y el tío Draco escribe historias sobre gente mala para decirle a todos que son malos".

"Sí", masculla Harry, mirando hacia la lámpara que su otro yo hizo y frota distraídamente su cabello. "Y yo soy un carpintero gay. Aplausos, Boris".

"¿Quién es Boris?", le exige Maura.

"No importa".

**888**

N/T: ¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
